La marca
by Contando Historias
Summary: Cuando sonreía mostrando sus perfectos dientes afilados, mi corazón corría un maratón, mi cuerpo temblaba entero y me sentía completamente suya. ¿Has escuchado la historia de la chica buena que cambia al chico malo? Bueno yo no quería cambiarlo, lo quería con toda la maldad que tenía en su ser. En esta historia, no quiero ser la que salve al mundo.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

 _Había caminado durante horas por el bosque, jamás había sido muy ágil con nada, se caía con del suelo, así que en aquellas circunstancias estaba llena de rasguños y cortes, no estaba hecha para subir senderos o caminar en esos lugares. Pero no tenía otro lugar al cual ir, su padre había dejado muy claro que no la quería ver de nuevo en su reino y la había enviado a buscar a su madre, diciendo que era el único lugar donde ella podría estar, aun le dolían sus palabras, ella siempre había considerado que sobre todas las cosas, ella era lo más importante para su padre, después de todo eran la única familia el uno del otro. Hasta que llego su abuelo y toda su seguridad se derrumbo, ella sabía quién era su madre y sabía que por la misma razón que la habían echado a ella, habían echado a su madre._

 _Sus padres se habían conocido hacía más de veinticinco años, ambos eran jóvenes y eran de mundos distintos, su madre era una conocida bruja, hechicera o como quisieran llamarla, odiada por los humanos comunes porque decían que si la aceptaban en su pueblo, el cielo los maldeciría para siempre, así que su padre la había desterrado a unas semanas de haberla llevado al castillo. No sabía cómo había terminado ella en el castillo o como había accedido a criarla cuando era tan obvio que él también odiaba a las hechiceras, suponía que quizás había tenido la esperanza de que ella fuera diferente, una simple humana. Pero ella siempre había sabido que no era así, a veces cuando era una niña usaba sus dedos para encender luces navideñas en la oscuridad de su habitación, jugaba con las luces que salían de sus dedos, sin saber que era magia pura en sus manos._

 _Sin embargo había confiado en que su padre la amaría y aceptaría como fuera, hasta que su abuelo puso un pie en la casa y se negó a permitir que ella siguiera ahí, su abuelo ya no era el rey, pero seguía manejando a su padre como quería, así que su padre la había desterrado al igual que a su madre. No sabía bien si el camino que seguía era el correcto pero esperaba que fuera así, o moriría en el bosque antes de aprender a controlar sus poderes o encontrar algo para comer. Se detuvo en un claro e intentó enfocarse, pero mientras más lo intentaba más se confundía._

 _Ahora no sabía por qué camino había llegado. Genial, estaba perdida, quizás había una clase de hechizo que pudiera usar para encontrar su camino a casa, aunque ahora no supiera ni dónde se suponía quedaba eso._

 _Levanto los dedos, lo único que le salía bien cuando intentaba usar su magia, la luz. Camino a tientas, intentando no caer y decidir qué camino era el mejor. Pero su torpeza era mayor a su magia al parecer, porque con la primera rama cayó al suelo y rompió su vestido, se raspo las manos y las rodillas, empezaba a ponerse furiosa._

― _¡Maldición! ―grito furiosa, se levanto y limpió su vestido, pero era un caso perdido. ― ¡Odio el bosque! ―levanta la mirada al sentirse observada, intenta enfocar la mirada y se topó con unos ojos cafés casi invisibles en la oscuridad. ― ¿Hola?_

 _No era su madre, su padre le había contado que ella era alta y preciosa, con unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, así que esa persona bajita y de ojos cafés, no era su madre._

― _¿Qué hace en el bosque a estas horas, señorita? ―por la voz sabe que es un hombre, quizás un poco mayor que ella. Oculta sus manos, no quiere que vea el rastro de la luz en sus dedos, probablemente querría matarla o huiría despavorido._

― _Busco a alguien. ―responde con tranquilidad, y él se acerca más, dedicándole una sonrisa, pero la sonrisa no es dulce o agradable, parece incluso burlón._

― _¿Puedo ayudarla a buscar? ―pregunta, parece amable pero ella no le cree nada, siente la necesidad de huir._

― _No puedes. ―una voz detrás de ella la toma por sorpresa y gira con un brinco, una mujer preciosa de casi un metro ochenta y ojos verdes como una esmeralda, mira al hombre con desprecio, ella no mira al hombre, porque está demasiado ocupada preguntándose si en verdad ella sería su madre. ―Deberías irte antes de que decida que tu vida no vale lo suficiente. ―añade la mujer con voz firme._

 _Oye como el hombre corre, por las pisadas apresuradas en el pasto. La mujer la mira y sus ojos se vuelven más dulces._

― _Te estaba esperando, Isabella. ―ella sigue tiesa en su puesto. ―Tranquila, no te haré daño. Tu padre me aviso que venías en mi búsqueda. Te estuve buscando, sabía que estarías confundida con los senderos del bosque. ―su voz es dulce, maternal, casi siente deseos de correr a sus brazos y llorar porque su padre la echo de casa._

― _¿Tu eres….? ―la pregunta queda inconclusa y flota en el aire, siente la necesidad de buscar algún rasgo parecido al suyo, identificar algo que las haga parecidas._

― _Tu madre, sí. ―responde la mujer con una sonrisa, da unos pasos hasta poder acomodar su cabello, pasando un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja. ―Charles me hablaba de ti todo el tiempo, eres tan hermosa como él dijo, y tienes los ojos de la miel. ―su padre siempre le decía que sus ojos eran color miel, ella los encontraba muy amarillos para ser color miel, quizás ámbar._

― _¿Cómo logro hablar contigo antes de que yo te encontrara? ―preguntó curiosa, su madre sonrió y le resto importancia._

― _La marca le permite hablar conmigo cuando quiera, así como yo hablo con él. ―respondió con tranquilidad, la miro confusa, ¿Qué era una marca?_

― _¿Qué es eso? ―pregunta interesada, la mujer le señala un camino y comienzas a caminar por él._

― _Todas las brujas las tienen, es la forma de saber que encontraste al amor de tu vida. ―responde con una sonrisa. ―No es muy visible, dame tu mano. ―ella curiosa estira el brazo y su madre la toma, ella sube buscando algo por su brazo y se detiene en el hombro, ella no puede verla pero sabe lo que le enseña, había visto esa marca durante años, creyendo que era una marca de nacimiento, pero ahora resultaba ser un punto para conocer el amor._

― _Y si solo las brujas las tienen, por qué él puede hablarte. ―pregunta, su madre la suelta y siguen caminando por el sendero, ahora el sol comienza a salir._

― _Cuando una bruja encuentra a ese alguien, la marca se rompe en dos, quedándose cada uno con una parte, es como un vínculo inquebrantable. Y dura para toda la vida, hasta que uno muere y la marca lentamente desaparece del otro, dejando solo el recuerdo de un amor perdido. ―sus palabras sonaban tristes, pero decidió que era suficiente de preguntas sobre la marca en su hombro._

― _¿En serio vives en el bosque? ―su madre le sonrió divertida y asintió._

― _Pero no en una cueva como seguro te habrán contado en las leyendas e historias para asustar a los niños. ―responde sonriendo un poco divertida, se detiene y ella lo hace también, su madre toma su mano y ella mira el agarre confundida, cuando levanta la vista están en una especie de cabaña, era grande a su parecer, aunque no tanto como el castillo. En realidad era completamente distinta al castillo, en su decoración y forma, le gustaba mucho más ese lugar._

― _¿Cómo nos trajiste aquí? ―preguntó de pronto curiosa de nuevo, su madre sonrió y soltó su mano._

― _Trucos de una vieja bruja. ―contesta divertida._

― _No debes tener más de cuarenta. ―comentó haciendo cuentas, ella tenía diecisiete y su padre estaba por cumplir cuarenta, le había dicho que su madre era tan solo unos años menor que él cuando se conocieron._

― _Bueno, no exactamente._

― _Pero mi padre dijo que tú tenías unos años menos que él cuando se conocieron y él tiene cuarenta._

― _Bueno, cuando tu padre me conoció aparentaba menos edad, es una cosa difícil de explicar, pero digamos que la mortalidad es diferente en nuestra especie. ―frunció el ceño confundida y su madre suspiro. ―Cuando tu padre me conoció era una joven bruja, cuando usas tus poderes desde pequeña y los desarrollas, eso despierta una parte de ti que lleva tu vida más lentamente, no somos inmortales, pero tardamos más en morir. En ese entonces tenía veintidós, aunque parecía tener unos quince, al menos tu padre creía eso. Tenía esa extraña idea de que yo era una niña, al menos los primeros cinco años que estuvimos juntos, hasta que él creyó que tenía una edad decente para salir con él, quiero decir, en su mente tenía veinte años, cuando en realidad tenía veintisiete, comenzamos a salir y tres años después me llevo a conocer a su familia, pero creo que esa parte ya la conoces. ―asintió pero aun tenía una pregunta._

― _Entiendo casi todo, lo único que jamás me contó fue, el porqué vivía con él y no contigo. ―su madre la miro fijamente._

― _Bueno, me entere que te esperaba después de que me echaron del reino. Se lo comunique a tu padre y no tuve respuesta por meses, hasta unos días después de tu nacimiento, sus padres le dijeron que un hijo del rey no podía vivir en una cueva en el bosque, que su lugar era con él. Así que vino por ti, no lo detuve porque creí que estarías segura y protegida entre las paredes del castillo. ―asintió pensativa, entonces recordó que su vestido estaba roto y que necesitaba lavarse los múltiples raspones que había obtenido en su paseo por el bosque._

― _¿Hay un lugar dónde pueda arreglar todo este desastre? ―preguntó señalando su vestido, su madre asintió._

― _Tu cuarto será el último del pasillo, hay algunos vestidos para ti y un baño, así que puedes arreglarte ahí. ―le sonrió agradecida y fue hasta el cuarto._

 _Era mucho para asimilar, no podía creer que en menos de dos días, había cambiado tanto su vida. Tomo uno de los vestidos que su madre había dejado ahí, tomo un baño, limpiando sus heridas y salió del cuarto._

 _Su madre preparo algo para desayunar y comieron en completo silencio, no sabía que decir o hacer, sabía que ahora solo se tenían la una a la otra y que probablemente eso fuera así para siempre, pero era difícil amar a una mujer que prácticamente era una extraña._

 _Al menos eso creía._

 ** _2 años después._**

Jugaba con las luces de sus dedos en lo alto de una colina, la noche estaba sobre ella pero ahora ya no tenía miedo a andar por el bosque, y había aprendido a manejar mucho mejor su magia, podía simplemente aparecer en su cuarto.

Era una noche llena de estrellas y la luna brillaba en lo más alto, le gustaba sentarse por horas a mirar el cielo, en especial cuando su padre iba de visita a la casa, sabía por su madre que era más una necesidad que una visita romántica, la marca les pedía verse, era una urgencia, como si temieran que si no se veían cada cierto tiempo, la otra mitad se desvanecería con el viento.

Así que se veían al menos una vez al mes, sentados en la sala mirándose como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo, los había observado una tarde, no podía creer que todo ese amor que se veía en los ojos del otro, no valiera lo suficiente para luchar por estar juntos. Tampoco entendía como su madre seguía recibiendo a su padre después de tantos años, ella ni siquiera quería verlo, aun sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho cuando lo veía.

Durante las horas que estaba él en la casa de su madre, ella se dedicaba a andar vagando por las orillas del bosque, había encontrado un pueblo del otro lado, uno que no estaba bajo el mando de su padre y por lo cual nadie la conocía o identificaba, así que podía rodearse de lo que conocía, personas normales, caminatas por las calles, hablar con los vendedores del lugar, le gustaba la sensación de familiaridad. No hacía amistades, solo hablaba de vez en cuando con algunos de los habitantes, eran más conocidos y había los que la empezaban a identificar por sus recorridos recurrentes.

Esa tarde no fue la excepción, su madre le había enseñado también a controlarse y que las luces en sus dedos no salieran de la nada, así que nadie sospechaba algo de ella, sus viajes eran variados, a veces iba a comprar algo de comer, otras conseguía algún vestido, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se sentaba en la fuente del centro a ver pasar a las persona, a imaginar que su vida no había cambiado de un día para otro y que después de unas horas podría volver a casa a cenar con su padre, aunque era una momentánea felicidad, cuando terminaba el día se sentía nostálgica por la pérdida de un hogar que en realidad jamás había sido su lugar.

Mientras iba de regreso al bosque, choco con un joven alto que intentaba pasar desapercibido casi tanto como ella, cayó directo al piso y levanto la mirada sorprendida, los ojos verdes del chico se encontraron con los de ella y sintió cómo si todo su cuerpo quemara por unos segundos, quito la mirada y se levantó rápidamente, dejando al joven con la mano estirada para ayudarla.

―Lo lamento, no te vi. ―murmuró con una sonrisa sincera, el joven le sonrió de nuevo encantado con que no lo llamara "su majestad" o lo tratara de usted.

―Ha sido culpa mía, señorita… ―dejo una silenciosa pregunta al final, esperando que la joven le dijera su nombre.

―Isabella, pero puedes decirme Bella. ―respondió ella con la misma tranquilidad que hablaría con cualquier otra persona, no podía negar que la belleza del chico le ponía algo nerviosa, pero de alguna manera se sentía serena por igual.

―Bella, un gusto. Me parece que ibas a las afueras del pueblo. No deberías salir tan tarde sola, es peligroso, no sabes los peligros que hay ahí afuera. Puedo acompañarte si lo deseas. ―ella no lo noto, quizás por la inocencia que aún tenía en el tema de los hombres, pero lo que él realmente había querido preguntar sin hacerlo, era si iba a verse con algún chico y por eso iba sola, si ella aceptaba su compañía significaba que no había otro hombre esperando su llegada.

― ¿Qué peligros hay en el bosque? ―preguntó más interesada en esa parte que en la oferta de un acompañante. Sin embargo él se paró a su lado para comenzar a caminar al lado de ella, cosa que para Isabella paso desapercibida.

―Bueno, hay animales que podrían hacerte daño. Y es un camino lleno de enredaderas, podrías perderte por días antes de que alguien te encuentre. ―ella quería saber si, al igual que en su pueblo, temían de ella, de las brujas.

―No hay animales tan grandes, no he visto ninguno al menos. Y sé perfectamente el camino de regreso a mi casa, me costó pero lo he aprendido de memoria. ―respondió ella con sincera firmeza, él sonrió y ella le miró insistente. ―Debe haber otra cosa a la que le temen del bosque ¿Qué es?

―Bueno, son leyendas, Isabella.

― ¿Qué leyendas?

―Ya sabes, las ideas de las personas de que ahí hay brujas, que si te topas con una estás condenado y que si haces enojar a una se cobrara con todo el pueblo sin importarle si hay niños inocentes. ―en su pueblo también contaban esas historias, no sabía de donde habían salido las ideas de que ellas iban a matar gente a diestra y siniestra, en el par de años que llevaba con su madre, habían visto a hombres y mujeres en el bosque y jamás habían lastimado a ninguno. Bajo la mirada pensativa mientras él continuaba hablando. ―Jamás he visto una, aunque dicen que las brujas podrían engatusarte con su belleza, quizás he visto una y ni lo he notado. ―añadió en tono de broma, ella le miró y le dedico una media sonrisa, si supiera que ella era una, quizás le echarían al igual que lo hicieron antes.

―Quizás. Bueno, debo regresar a casa, puedo ir sola desde aquí. Gracias por las advertencias. ―él asintió, habían llegado a la orilla del pueblo y sin duda no había un hombre esperándola ahí, pero la joven se veía decidida a seguir su camino, sola. Ella estiro la mano para despedirse del joven con un apretón de manos, él correspondió, era raro que las chicas casaderas del pueblo le trataran como si fuera cualquiera, o que pareciera que ni lo conocían, en realidad esa era primera vez que sentía estaba con alguien que verdaderamente no lo reconocía. Apenas sus manos se tocaron ambos sintieron un choque, como si acabara de caerles un rayo a ambos, se miraron confundidos y ella lo soltó de inmediato al notar las luces en sus dedos cambiar, por suerte él no las había notado por la sorpresa. Oculto sus manos con las mangas del vestido.

― ¿Has sentido eso? ―mientras él se miraba la mano ella aprovecho y desapareció, cuando el joven príncipe levanto la mirada, la joven Isabella ya no estaba.

Al llegar a su casa, su madre estaba sentada en el sofá con completa tranquilidad, pero apenas la miro frunció el ceño.

― ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ―le preguntó, ella levanto la mirada confusa por la pregunta, nunca le cuestionaba cuando volvía a casa, sacudió las manos viendo que aún quedaba algo de luz en ellas, supuso que era eso lo que había llamado la atención de su madre.

―Nada, solo fui a caminar y luego mis manos empezaron a brillar. ―respondió escondiendo el resto aunque no sabía porque lo hacía. Su madre se puso de pie y tomo una de sus manos con cuidado, las brujas jóvenes a veces perdían el control de sus poderes, a ella le había pasado, pero ese color en sus dedos le hizo recordar su pasado, el azul claro, que hacía parecer que su hija había tocado el cielo y se había robado un pedacito, pero los ojos inocentes de Bella le hacían notar que no sabía que pasaba, entonces suspiro.

― ¿Has conocido a alguien? ―Bella se preguntó cómo su madre sabría eso, pensó en mentir, pero a veces cuando lo hacía sus ojos se ponían de un color más oscuro y la descubrían.

―Solo hable con un chico que se ofreció a llevarme a casa, pero le he dejado en la orilla del bosque, ni siquiera sé su nombre. ―su madre comenzó a levantar la manga de su vestido a dejar al descubierto la marca en su hombro, cerró los ojos apenas confirmo sus sospechas, la marca se había roto, alguien tenía la otra mitad, su pequeña de tan solo diecinueve años había sido unida a alguien.

―Oh cariño. ―ella intento mirar la marca pero le era difícil por la zona en que la tenía, cuando logró verla, su marca había cambiado, solía ser una mancha sin forma, ahora era un pequeño búho blanco, que parecía estar por la mitad, frunció el ceño y miro a su madre buscando una explicación.

―Yo no he hecho eso, te juro que no he hecho nada. ―murmuró en su defensa, su madre sabía que ella no lo había causado eso, era algo que el destino movía y ninguna podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

―Lo sé, cariño.

Los meses siguientes, Bella tuvo a tarea encontrar al hombre con quien el destino la había unido, temía no encontrarlo jamás y quedarse sola eternamente, pero ni siquiera sabía que le diría al encontrarlo. Finalmente dio con él una tarde por la plaza, pero en lugar de explicarle lo que pasaba, temiendo que al igual que su padre había hecho con ella y su madre, la mandara lejos, decidió simplemente hacer que él quisiera pasar más tiempo a su lado, que si algo se diera entre ambos fuera como lo sería con los humanos y no por que la maldita marca los obligara.

Ambos se escondían cosas, ella le ocultaba sus poderes, él había evitado decirle que pronto sería el rey del reino, quizás porque solo estando apartados del mundo, siendo solo ellos dos caminando por el bosque, solo entonces se sentían reales, no eran lo que otros esperaban, ni representaban lo que otros temían, eran simplemente Bella y Edward.

Podían sentarse en el pico de la colina que ella tanto amaba para ver el atardecer y quedarse ahí hasta que la luna brillaba en lo más alto. Él le había dicho de la extraña aparición del búho blanco en su piel, pero jamás había relacionado el hecho con ella, lo que hacía todo más fácil. Hablaban de todo aquello que no incluía sus secretos, hasta que después de meses de amistad, él decidió romper la tradición, pero tenía una buena razón.

Habían salido al bosque como siempre, caminando sin un rumbo aparente y apenas rozando sus hombros mientras andaban, generalmente alguno rompía la conversación con un tema que habían tocado días antes, pero el silencio se había apoderado de ellos aquel día, encontraron un lugar donde sentarse, donde un árbol los cubría del sol, tenía la forma de una cascada y parecía que al pasar entre sus flores entrabas a un nuevo mundo. Mientras él se recostaba en sus piernas y ella jugueteaba con su cabello. Finalmente el joven príncipe rompió el silencio.

―Debo decirte dos cosas muy importantes, una creo que es buena y la otra no sé cómo la tomaras, así que ¿Cuál quieres primero? ―ella sonrió y lo miró como si lo estuviera pensando.

―La segunda, si la tomo mal quizás la buena lo arregle.

―Eso espero. Porque si odias la primera, dudo que aceptes la segunda. ―ella lo miró realmente interesada, suspiro y decidió hablar de una vez. ―Todo este tiempo te he estado ocultando quien soy realmente. Al principio creí que lo sabías pero lo disimulabas muy bien, luego entendí que en realidad no tenías idea, y no quise que lo supieras porque creía que en cuanto fuera así, cambiaría todo. Empezarías a tratarme como el resto y no me gustaba esa idea. Pero desde hace unas semanas he querido pedirte algo, y sé que no puedo esperar que eso se dé como deseo si tú no sabes quién soy. ―ella sintió una opresión en el pecho, básicamente eso era lo mismo que ella estaba haciendo pero él no tenía idea y se sentía culpable al verlo tan abatido cuando ella no era inocente en absoluto. ―Dentro de unos seis meses, seré el nuevo Rey de Aqueos. ―había esperado muchas cosas, pero que fuera príncipe del lugar no estaba entre ellos. Le miró sorprendida y sin entender muy bien que debería decir ahora.

―Supongo que entiendo porque lo ocultabas. ―murmuró porque en parte ella no podía quejarse de que él le ocultara algo tan grande como lo que ella ocultaba.

― ¿No estás molesta? ―ella sonrió sinceramente, negando con la cabeza. ―Dios, estaba aterrado de como fueras a reaccionar. ―se daba una idea de cómo se debía de sentir el joven de ojos verdes. ―Pero eso no es lo más importante, mi segunda cosa a decir es una propuesta y quizás eso me pone más nervioso que la primera.

― ¿Qué puede ser más importante que tu noticia de que eres un príncipe? ―preguntó intentando bromear, él se sentó para quedar con su rostro más cerca del de ella y poder mirarla a los ojos.

― ¿Qué tú seas una princesa? ―ella lo miró con los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo sabía que ella era una princesa? Sus pueblos no se conocían tan de cerca, jamás la había visto, su padre no le contaba a nadie sobre ella desde que se había marchado. Estaba pensando en todas las posibilidades cuando él saco un collar con un dije de oro blanco, lo miró confundida. ―Sé que tenemos unos meses de conocernos, pero realmente quiero estar contigo, no solo como un amigo. Quiero que seas mi pareja. Ahora mismo no puedo darte un anillo y todo eso, primero debo hablar con tu padre y pedir tu mano, pero con este collar quiero prometerte que pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos, si tú me aceptas, claro.

La propuesta sí era más sorprendente que la noticia de su estirpe, ella había llegado a quererle realmente, en verdad no podía pasar un día sin verle, pero una parte de ella siempre dudaba si el amor que empezaba a surgir no era por eso que los unía, si él no tuviera la marca ¿igual le pediría que estuvieran juntos? Lo peor era que jamás podría responder esa pregunta.

El dije tenía la forma de una lágrima de cristal, era precioso, en verdad le emocionaba pensar que él lo había elegido pensando en ella, lo imaginaba en su habitación pensando las palabras correctas para semejante petición, y su corazón no podía evitar saltar de emoción, sin embargo, la culpa también estaba ahí, él le había dicho todo porque quería iniciar sin secretos, pero si ella decía el suyo, todo sería diferente.

La mirada del joven empezaba a ser ansiosa, solo entonces noto que llevaba más de un minuto en completo silencio. Sonrió y tímidamente asintió, sintiéndose incapaz de decir una palabra, el príncipe correspondió a la sonrisa y rápidamente coloco el collar en su cuello. Ella sintió el pulso acelerado, no sabía si era porque jamás había estado tan cerca de ella, o por no saber lo que le deparaba el destino al aceptar tanto cuando ella no podía contarle la otra mitad de su historia.

―Debo decirte alg…

―Te presentaré a mis padres, después de hablar con los tuyos. Nos casaremos está navidad, en la misma catedral donde se casaron mis padres. Dios, Bella. Me haces tan feliz. ―el joven la abrazo por primera vez, ella escondió su rostro en el cuello del joven y miro por encima de su hombro las luces en sus dedos que brillaban cada que se tocaban, cerró los ojos con fuerza, aterrada por el futuro.

Ella le presento a su madre, diciendo que su padre había muerto años antes y no había vuelto a verlo, Catherine supo de inmediato que su hija no le había contado la verdad al joven príncipe, podía ver el pánico en los ojos de Isabella cuando él les hablaba de la maravillosa boda que tendrían. Pero no podía obligarla a contárselo, ella debía hacerlo, confiaba en que lo hiciera antes de que todo llegara muy lejos. Días después ambas fueron invitadas al castillo, los padres de Edward eran encantadores, pero mientras Cath irradiaba confianza y seguridad, la pobre Isabella temblaba de miedo, sonriendo apenas si alguien la llamaba y evitando decir algo que pudiera delatarla.

Su madre al ser mejor mentirosa, invento una historia para que vivieran en el bosque y para esconder todo su parentesco con el señor Charles Swan, Rey del pueblo al otro lado del bosque. Después de todas las debidas presentaciones que se acostumbraban, todo el festejo empezó a prepararse, corriendo como pólvora la noticia de que el joven príncipe se casaría en unas semanas, ella sabía que debía hablar antes de que las campanas sonaran, así que le pidió verlo en aquel árbol donde le había pedido estar juntos, al verlo bajarse del caballo intento calmarse y no temblar como una chiquilla castigada, él entendería, si la amaba lo suficiente, lo entendería.

Se sonrieron mutuamente mientras él se acercaba y cuando el próximo rey iba a hablar, ella lo interrumpió.

―La última vez me trajiste aquí para contarme quien eras. Y debí hacer lo mismo en ese momento, pero me dio miedo. Pero necesitas saber esto antes de que demos el paso de unir nuestras vidas eternamente. ―él la miro confundido pero asintió, ella suspiro y levanto la mirada. ―Mi padre no está muerto, él no está con nosotras porque nos echó del reino al otro lado del bosque, el reino de Asurya. ―él asintió, creyendo que su secreto era aquel, pero ella siguió hablando. ―Nos echó porque mi madre y yo somos brujas. ―él la miró como si acabara de salirle un tercer ojo.

― ¿Estás intentando jugarme una broma? ―preguntó aun sin creerlo y sonriendo un poco por las palabras de su futura esposa. Ella negó y supo que tendría que demostrarlo.

―Mira. ―se dobló las mangas y dejo, sin querer, a la vista la mitad de su marca, levanto los brazos y de sus dedos salieron luces blancas, movió las manos y las chispas salieron volando, chocando con la punta de las flores que los rodeaban, y comenzando a resbalar por las ramas del árbol como si fuera lluvia, al caer al suelo se apagaban y desaparecían sin más. Él miró todo sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba al no poder digerir lo que acababa de descubrir, bajo la vista hasta la joven que seguía con los brazos al descubierto, vio la marca en su brazo reconociendo de inmediato la otra mitad de la que él había descubierto hacía meses en su hombro.

― ¿Qué…? ―se acercó para levantar del todo la manga y ver mejor, ella se quedó tiesa al sentirlo tan cerca.

―Es una marca que las brujas tienen, cuando encuentran al amor de su vida la marca se rompe en dos. Por eso tú tienes una igual. ―él seguía con la mirada clavada en la marca y sin escuchar del todo lo que ella explicaba, la soltó y se alejó lo suficiente para no tener que tocarla.

―Pusiste esto en mí para que me enamorara de ti. ―la acuso, ella quiso defenderse pero él no la dejo. ―Todo este tiempo todo lo que sentí era porque tú me habías puesto un hechizo para que me sintiera así, todo es mentira.

―No, yo no lo puse en ti. Es…―sintió una profunda tristeza cuando él dijo que lo sentía no real, pero intento mantenerse firme y explicarle, él estaba tan confundido como ella en un principio, debía darle tiempo, sin embargo él no quería explicaciones.

―Basta. Quiero que me quites lo que has puesto en mí. Todo lo que planeaste se acabó. Hacerme creer que no me conocías, acercarte a mí hasta que me tuviste por completo. No voy a permitir que destruyas mi reino, así que puedes olvidarte de la boda y todo lo que dije que sentía. Porque te aseguro que en cuanto quites la maldita marca yo no sentiré nada por ti.

Lo miró dolida llevándose las manos a la boca por tantas acusaciones, sentía las lágrimas a punto de salir y no sabía que hacer o como explicar todo sin que él creyera que lo estaba usando.

―Déjame explicarte. ―pidió intentando acercarse pero él la empujo como si su toque le quemara.

― ¡No! Quiero que te alejes de mí. Estás maldita, tu padre hizo bien en echarte del reino, las brujas solo pueden llevar destrucción a donde van. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, Isabella. ―las palabras del joven príncipe la destrozaron, y al no poder explicarse o defenderse, salió corriendo de ahí echa un mar de lágrimas, mientras él intentaba converse de que todo lo que sentía, incluida la necesidad de ir y pedirle perdón, eran obra del hechizo que ella le había puesto. Subió a su caballo y regreso al castillo, sin saber que no eran los únicos presentes.

Los días siguientes, su madre intento calmarla, consolarla y apoyarla, incluso Charlie había sido más indulgente cuando le había pedido que se fuera del reino, pero aquel joven príncipe había sido despiadado con ella, y se sentía furiosa por no poder hacer venganza por el corazón destrozado de su hija. Isabella salía todas las noches, a sentarse en lo alto de la colina que antes había amado, conteniendo las lágrimas y mirando las luces del reino donde el hombre que amaba vivía, su sombra se veía en el pueblo cuando la luna estaba completa, y algunos levantaban la vista para verla, sin saber que la pobre chica estaba profundamente triste.

Él solía verla desde lo alto de la torre del castillo aquellos días, aun quería ir con ella y abrazarla, pedirle perdón y darle el consuelo de su cariño, pero no confiaba en todo lo que sentía, era mentira, se repetía cada que la echaba de menos, no la amaba, ella lo había hechizado, debía ser fuerte.

Una de tantas noches, ella estaba sentada en lo alto de la colina, sus padres estaban en la casa del bosque y el hombre que amaba se había encerrado en su habitación pues después de tantos días la necesidad de verla lo estaba volviendo loco. Los pasos fueron silenciosos y cuidadosos, nadie había esperado semejante emboscada para una joven que apenas había cumplido los veinte años. Cuando levanto la vista por los murmullos que se escuchaban tras ella, ya era muy tarde, hombres y mujeres, temerosos de lo desconocido, habían decidido acabar con el mal que acechaba su pueblo, la joven se puso de pie confundida y los miró con ojos grandes e inocentes.

Entre dos hombres la tomaron como si ella pudiera hacerles daño si no lo hicieran, intento quitárselos de encima pero después de días sin hacer otra cosa que llorar por la perdida, estaba muy débil.

― ¿Qué están haciendo? ―preguntó con la angelical voz de una pobre chica que no entendía la maldad en otras personas. Aun cuando dos de las que más había amado la habían rechazo.

―Eres una hija del mal. ―escucho entre los cientos de murmullos, alguno de ellos le lanzo agua bendita. ―Rogamos porque tu alma sea liberada del demonio y puedas ir al cielo. ―ella frunció el ceño ¿al cielo?

Sin saber porque un terrible dolor se instaló en el pecho del joven príncipe, una ansiedad lo tomo por sorpresa y sin esperarlo se vio corriendo a las caballerizas para tomar su caballo y correr a la colina donde su amada siempre le lloraba.

La madre de Isabella podía sentir un movimiento extraño en el bosque, pero no le daba gran importancia, pues las personas no iban por la noche al bosque. Sin embargo sentía la necesidad de ir en búsqueda de su pequeña, así que le pidió a Charles la acompañara.

Mientras los tres hacían camino a la colina, ella imploraba por piedad a la muchedumbre que se había juntado para acabar con el mal que los había encontrado, creyendo así que la única forma de librar al pueblo de tal desdicha era acabar con ella.

―Me iré tan lejos como deseen, jamás les haría daño. ―pidió intentando sacar sus manos del hombre que había quedado tras ella, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas y estaba aterrada. ―Por favor. ―fue lo último que dijo antes de que la espada del otro hombre atravesara su vientre y un grito de puro dolor rompiera el silencio del bosque, los tres que iban a mitad de camino se detuvieron sorprendidos y Edward sintió como si le desgarraran desde adentro, gruñendo de dolor sin entender que pasaba.

―Bella.

La primera en llegar fue Catherine, pero ya era tarde, su pequeña estaba tendida en el suelo, con los malditos que la habían matado rezando a su alrededor, Charles llego segundos después y se quedó tieso al ver a su hija, pálida en el suelo. Finalmente Edward apareció entre el tumulto y vio la respuesta al dolor que lo estaba matando.

― ¡¿Qué han hecho?! ―el grito de dolor y enojo resonó en el lugar y todos se giraron a mirar a la madre de Isabella. Quien la habían tomado en brazos como si fuese un bebé. ―Malditos. Todos ustedes, todos lo que se atrevieron a semejante bajeza, todos van a pagar por lo que le hicieron. ―los habitantes del pueblo quedaron helados ante la amenaza de la bruja, entonces el hombre que la había matado, el que aún tenía la espada en manos, cayó de rodillas escupiendo sangre y soltando la espada, todos miraron cómo el hombre caía muerto y comenzaron a correr aterrados por la venganza que la bruja había jurado.

― ¿Ella está…?

La pregunta se quedó atascada en la garganta del joven príncipe sintiendo que la parte que los unía se negaba a pronunciarlo. La madre inundada en lágrimas y un profundo odio contra aquellos que la habían lastimado, levanto la vista contra aquellos hombres que la habían lastimado incluso más que el resto, aquellos que no habían aceptado el cariño que ella les tenía.

―Ustedes son tan culpables de esto como ellos.

Edward quiso acercarse, quiso tocarla, pero ella lo miró con una amenaza en sus ojos, Charles aun intentaba procesar lo que estaba pasando cuando ella levanto la mirada y por primera vez en su vida, fue de puro odio.

Desapareció junto al cuerpo de su hija, dejando solo la sangre como prueba de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. El joven príncipe cayo de rodillas llorando la perdida de la mujer que él mismo había rechazado, queriendo cambiar cosas que ya no había forma de remediar y Charles aun parado, sintió que el mundo le había caído encima, si él la hubiera protegido, si jamás la hubiera echado del castillo, su niña estaría viva. Catherine tenía razón, ellos eran tan culpables como los malditos que habían planeado la emboscada.

* * *

 **Hola :)**

 **Bueno está historia es diferente a todo lo que he escrito así que estoy emocionada, espero les guste. Perdonen los errores apenas terminé Tentación le pediré a mi hermosa Beta que si me ayuda a arreglar está también ;)**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna lista para leer lo que se viene?**

 **P.d. *No todo es lo que parece***


	2. Despertar

**"Despertar"**

Catherine había prohibido la entrada a su casa a Charles el día que su hija había sido atacada por aquella multitud, él había intentado ver a Isabella una última vez, pero se lo había negado, no merecía ni una pisca de piedad, no cuando él no la había tenido con su hija.

Edward había caído en una profunda incertidumbre, la culpa lo mataba poco a poco. A los seis meses había asumido el trono de un pueblo al que odiaba por la muerte de su amada, los súbditos le temían más de lo que él creía, casi tanto como a la vieja bruja que había jurado venganza, y de pronto el castillo empezó a escasear de sirvientes, todos decían que por las noches el Rey caminaba por los pasillos como alma en pena, con la mirada fija en puntos ciegos, haciéndolos temblar si se topaban con él. Pero en el fondo el joven Rey solo era un amante desconsolado, incapaz de superar la perdida de la mujer que un día había pensado sería su esposa. Las pesadillas lo atormentaban y por eso evitaba dormir, porque al cerrar los ojos, solo podía ver a la hermosa castaña tendida en la colina, con su vestido manchado de sangre, y despertaba al borde de la desesperación, intentando alcanzarla pero jamás lograba hacerlo.

Los años pasaron, siete para ser exactos, y uno de ellos ocultaba algo que cambiaría la vida de todos aquellos que habían conocido a Isabella. Hasta que incluso esa persona perdió el rastro de su secreto y temió lo peor.

― ¿Dónde está ella? ―Catherine estaba furiosa con la mujer que había jurado cuidar a su hija, le había prometido que la salvaría y volvería a abrir los ojos, pero ahora, cuando había venido a buscarla, se encontraba con que la vieja bruja la había perdido.

―Ya te lo he dicho, Catherine. Se ha ido. Hace bastantes años se fue. ―la miró desafiante, aun con todo lo amenazadora que era la más joven de ellas, la otra tenía años de experiencia y sabía usar sus poderes como ninguna, así que incluso Cath temía un poco de lo que la mujer podría haber hecho con su hija.

― ¿A dónde? Ella no conoce nada más allá del final del bosque. No se iría sola así nada más. ―exclamó desesperada. Rose, la más vieja de las brujas, soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento.

―No creo que conozcas a tu hija del todo, Catherine. Ella ha cambiado bastante en los últimos años. En especial desde la llegada del muchacho. ―la madre de Isabella, miró a Rose como si estuviera loca.

― ¿Qué muchacho?

 **…**

―Siento tu mirada aunque no hagas ruido, Isabella. ―ella sonrió de lado y el joven brujo sonrió aun con los ojos de lado.

―Si quisiera no lo sentirías, cariño. ―él sonrió aún más y abrió los ojos para girar el rostro y admirar a la chica que reposaba a su lado, la hermosa joven bruja, aun enredados en las sabanas y disfrutando de la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta.

―No puedes esperar una respuesta inteligente cuando estás desnuda bajo las sabanas. ―ella soltó una carcajada que para otros habría sido angelical, pero a él le resultaba perversamente encantadora.

―En ese caso habrá que hacer algo al respecto. ―sonrió de esa forma casi perversa que a él le fascinaba, quitando la sabana de su cuerpo para quedar completamente desnuda frente al único hombre que alguna vez la había visto así, él se estiro para besarla, complaciéndola como no lo hacía con nadie más, nadie merecía una mínima de la atención que le daba a la hermosa Isabella Swan, y nadie la había tenido.

Bella había despertado de su letargo un año después de lo que debió ser su muerte, confundida por donde se encontraba y aterrada de salir al mismo tiempo, Rose la había cuidado por los meses siguientes, asegurándose de que estuviera por completo recuperada. Luego comenzó a enseñarle a usar sus poderes de manera que su madre jamás había hecho, ya no eran hechizos de niña, ahora el juego era más interesante. Y tres años después, él apareció. Christopher Hyde, un joven brujo que aparentaba menos edad de la que tenía, castaño, ojos verdes, labios pequeños pero carnosos, con la mirada más intensa y perversa que ella jamás había visto, todo acerca de él le tenía cautivada, sabía que no era la clase de chico que su madre o incluso Rose querrían para ella, pero había caído en el encanto.

Christopher solía meterse a su habitación a deshoras de la noche, al principio tomándola por sorpresa, se había metido en su cama más de una ocasión, solía contarle las cosas que hacía para divertirse, decía que una vez había quemado un pueblo entero, pero solo porque ellos habían quemado a su madre quién jamás les había hecho nada. No era un chico romántico, no intentaba enamorarla con frases cursis ni mucho menos, era sincero en cada palabra que decía.

Rose le había advertido que debía cuidarse de él, que dejarlo entrar en su vida sería lo peor que podría hacer, pero ella no creía que fuera tan malo y estaba harta de jugar a la bruja buena de la historia, aquello no le había traído más que desgracias, destierros y desdichas. Con él podía ser quien quisiera, no debía esconder sus poderes, llegar hasta su límite y Christopher siempre la hacía sentir completa de nuevo. La primera vez que se vieron, fue en el bosque, él iba de paso y ella había salido a dar una caminata nocturna, por primera vez las luces en sus dedos se volvieron fuego, chispas y destellos. Así supo que él era lo que ella necesitaba.

La relación se volvió explosiva en semanas, él sacaba el lado más apasionado de la joven bruja, y ella estaba encantada con su lado oscuro, ella lo amaba tal cual era, con la maldad que sus ojos escondían, amaba el juego al que él la hacía pertenecer y sin duda prefería a su príncipe oscuro que al hombre perfecto que había conocido en el pasado.

La sorpresa llego cuando aquella primera vez que estuvieron juntos más allá de un beso, la marca de ella se unió a la del chico, formando una pareja de búhos, uno negro y uno blanco, ambos por la mitad, mientras él tenía solo la mitad del búho negro. Rose no había encontrado una explicación aun, jamás había visto algo igual a aquella unión, ella no podía estar unida a dos hombres al mismo tiempo, era un error, creyó incluso que Christopher había usado una clase de hechizo para unirse a Isabella, pues en los años que llevaba cuidándola había descubierto el verdadero poder de ella y estaba segura que el joven brujo lo habría descubierto también. Pero antes de comunicarle sus sospechas a Isabella, ella había huido con el joven sin dejar al menos una carta, simplemente se fueron como un par de amantes prófugos.

Tenía razón la vieja bruja al decir que Isabella había cambiado, pues ya no quedaba nada de la inocente y dulce niña que habían matado a sangre fría los pobladores del reino de Edward, esa parte de ella había muerto aquel día, despertando una parte que nadie conocía, solo Hyde, un lado oscuro, vengativo y sin piedad. Un lado que él amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él. Habían estado practicando durante los últimos años, él le había llevado con los brujos más poderosos que conocía, para que le enseñaran tanto como pudieran, y él le había mostrado un par de cosas también, todo para que ella pudiera tener su regreso, su venganza.

Ahora Isabella era una bruja poderosa, ágil y sabia, tenía incluso más poder que las brujas que la habían cuidado los años anteriores, con los años el cuerpo de ella también había cambiado bastante, pero solo el joven con quien compartía cama sabía lo que escondía bajo los enormes vestidos que usaba. No era un amor trágico, ni uno lleno de romance, eran una relación que jugaba con fuego sin importarles si se quemaban, mientras lo hicieran juntos.

 **…**

Habían estado practicando con la espada durante los últimos días, ella no creía que fuera necesario pero Christopher decía que debía estar preparada para cualquier enfrentamiento. Él la abrazaba por la cintura, moviendo su cuerpo para que estuviera en perfecta posición, sosteniendo sutilmente su cadera para pegarla más a él, sus labios rozaban su oído cuando le susurraba los movimientos que tenía que hacer, lo que le dificultaba el concentrarse, entonces él notaba como ella intentaba mirarlo y sonreía mostrando sus perfectos dientes afilados, haciendo que el corazón de Isabella corriera como las alas de un colibrí.

―Concéntrate. ―ella ponía todo su autocontrol para olvidar que sus manos eran las que estaban tocándola.

Faltaba poco tiempo para que ambos hicieran su aparición, él había creado a la perfecta bruja y ella estaba tan enamorada de los ojos verdes que la poseían cada noche que estaba dispuesta a todo por él. Pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con algo que Christopher le hubiera pedido, era algo que ella había planeado desde el día en que había abierto los ojos.

Los días estaban corriendo, las hojas caían de los árboles, haciendo que sus pasos sonaran como hojas secas, Catherine estaba desesperada por encontrar a Isabella, Rose había leído lo suficiente para finalmente encontrar la respuesta a lo que creía un error, y tenía que admitir que estaba aterrada sobre el futuro, aquella unión traería la paz o la guerra, y por lo que había visto en los ojos de la pareja cuando estaban juntos, sabía que su amor podría quemar al mundo entero. La joven bruja había decidido que era tiempo de visitar a algunas viejas amistades, incluidos los hombres que habían jugado con su corazón a su gusto, quería matarlos de miedo con su regreso, todo era parte del retorcido juego.

Primero, las pesadillas.

Charles escuchaba el alarido de dolor de Isabella cada noche, luego pasos por los pasillos, acercándose hasta su puerta, cuando se levantaba para intentar alcanzar a quien fuera que lo asechaba, abría la puerta para encontrarse con los pasillos vacíos.

Edward la escuchaba llamarlo, en sus sueños podía verla parada al final de la colina, incluso podía escuchar el llanto de la mujer que había amado y que probablemente amaría hasta el final de sus días. Cuando estaba cerca de tocarla, ella caía hacia adelante, por más que lo intentara jamás lograba atraparla. Pero esa noche, el sueño se volvió más real, no era la colina, era su habitación, ella estaba parada frente a su cama, cuando iba a levantarse, ella se inclinaba sobre él, gateando hasta quedar completamente sobre su cuerpo, entonces levantaba la mirada y los ojos de Isabella, antes color miel, eran rojos como la sangre y sonreía como jamás la había visto hacerlo, al despertar soltó un grito de terror, creyó que había sido una más de sus pesadillas, hasta que sintió el collar de la joven en su mano, aquel que él mismo le había obsequiado.

Ya no había tiempo, Rose lo sabía y había huido a las profundidades del bosque, preparada para el final. Cuando la última hoja cayó, todo el pueblo sintió el cambio repentino, la brisa antes cálida, ahora era viento helado, el cielo paso de azul a negro en segundos y fue entonces que la única persona que jamás creyeron volver a ver apareció caminando por aquel largo camino que había recorrido curiosa muchos años antes con la inocencia de una niña, pero su caminar había cambiado, era lento, pausado, firme y decidido, llevaba un vestido negro que enmarcaba su cuerpo, todos se quedaron paralizados con la aparición de la bruja muerta, ella los miraba sin interés, hasta que llego al centro de la plaza, donde todos podían verla, recorrió el lugar con la mirada más hermosa y diabólica que cualquiera hubiera visto.

―Los extrañe. ―murmuró con el aterrador timbre angelical que tenía, las mujeres abrazaban a sus hijos mientras la sonrisa de Isabella se extendía y su mano se levantaba por encima de su cabeza. La manga resbalo hasta su hombro y sus dedos se prendieron en fuego, todos miraban la escena petrificados. ― ¿No creerán que los matare así? Eso sería muy fácil y aun les falta mucho por rogar piedad. ―soltó una risita que a más de uno le hizo contener el aliento, mientras el joven brujo la miraba desde la punta del castillo con pura fascinación.

Edward salió del castillo por el repentino silencio y la oscuridad, camino unas calles y entonces la vio, ella lo sintió apenas lo tuvo a unos metros y sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

―Miren nada más, mi prometido ha llegado. A ti te extrañe más que a nadie, Edward. ―las palabras de la joven habrían hecho correr a cualquiera, pero él estaba aún incrédulo de que aquello no fuera otra pesadilla. La bruja avanzo delicados pasos hasta él y dejo un beso en los labios del joven Rey. ―Es momento de saldar cuentas, mi amor. ―susurró tan cerca como para que nadie más los escuchara y entonces frente a los ojos de todos, el agua que salía de la fuente se convirtió en fuego, sorprendidos giraron sus rostros y cuando la luz comenzó a llenar de nuevo el lugar, la bruja había desaparecido.

Todo y todos permanecían inmóviles, sin saber si aquello había sido real o solo la culpa colectiva, hasta que el segundo hombre, aquel que había sostenido el cuerpo de Isabella para que el otro la apuñalara, cayó al suelo muriendo instantáneamente y quemándose segundos después. Los habitantes miraban a Edward pidiendo su auxilio como su rey, pero él aún estaba catatónico en medio de la calle, sin parpadear, sin mover un solo musculo.

* * *

 **Ahora ya conocen a Christopher *-***

 **¿Qué les parece esté regreso de ultratumba?**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	3. Coronación

**"Coronación"**

Edward había enviado a todos a sus casas, con órdenes estrictas de no salir para nada, aunque con lo poco que había visto estaba seguro de que aquello no la detendría, regreso al castillo y mientras corría a su habitación para buscar el collar que había encontrado noches atrás, escucho pasos y risas que parecían venir del otro lado del castillo, bajo tomando una espada como arma, camino intentando ser silencioso, calmando su respiración para no reflejar el terror que lo recorría, siguiendo el sonido de las risas, llego hasta la sala del trono, al abrir la puerta se encontró con ella de nuevo, sentada cómodamente en el trono grande, el del rey, lo miró y le dedico una perversa sonrisa.

―Finalmente me has encontrado. ―lo miró de arriba abajo y sonrió de lado. Se puso de pie, levantando las piernas con ágil delicadeza y dejándolo ver algo más de piel de lo que habría visto en el pasado. ―Estoy segura que me has extrañado, cariño. Pero no hablemos del pasado, lo que es importante es el futuro. Y tengo los mejores planes para el destino de este lugar.

―Se suponía que tú habías muer…

― ¿Muerto? Sí, digamos que se necesitan más que un montón de ignorantes aldeanos para matar a una bruja. Pero se necesita solo una bruja para matar a un montón de ignorantes aldeanos, ironías de la vida ¿no crees? ―la presencia de Isabella lo confundía, no entendía cómo había regresado, él había visto su cuerpo tendido en la colina años atrás, desangrándose en los brazos de su madre, era desconcertante verla ahí con tanta tranquilidad y con tantos cambios, que creía incluso que esa mujer no era más que una alucinación.

― ¿A qué has vuelto entonces? ―la pregunta sonó más segura de lo que él se sentía en realidad, siempre pensó que si volviera a verla, le pediría perdón por el daño que le había causado, pero ahora, dudaba que a ella le interesara una disculpa por más sincera que fuera.

―Si hubiéramos seguido el curso natural de una pareja, ahora mismo sería la reina de este pueblo, así que solo quiero poner en orden el mundo y tomar mi lugar. Y toda reina necesita un rey. ―Christopher la miraba desde las sombras como si no pudiera arrancar la vista, estaba cautivado por cada palabra y gesto que hacía su hermosa compañera, al escuchar lo último sonrió de lado, ella sabía mover a sus peones, y aun después del tiempo podía ver como el joven rey le miraba como si en verdad la hubiera amado. ―Quiero que me entregues la corona frente a todos los habitantes de este lugar, que me presentes como tal y me sedas el total control por tu propia voluntad.

―No puedo hacer eso, tú les has amenazado, ellos no me per…

―Escucha, Edward. No estoy negociando, es lo que quiero y puede ser por las buenas o por las malas, tú elige. Pero mientras más pase sin que hagas lo que pido, más aldeanos morirán.

―Son personas Isabella, niños, ancianos, mujeres inocentes. No puedes matarlos a todos por algo que hicieron unos cuantos de ellos. ―ella soltó una carcajada antes de volver al trono y tomar el lugar que pronto sería solo suyo.

― ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? Que yo recuerde ellos creen que uno debe pagar por los pecados de todos aquellos de su misma especie. ―intento encontrar en la mirada de Isabella una pisca de la chica que tanto había amado, a la que le había llorado por años, la inocencia que la caracterizaba, algo de la mujer que solía conocer, pero no había nada, toda ella había cambiado y estaba seguro de que no estaba bromeando respecto a sus planes.

―Has dicho que toda reina necesita un rey. ―Christopher sonrió al ver como el estúpido y mortal humano caía en la trampa que ella había puesto, Isabella le miró sonriendo con la más pura y maléfica inocencia, mientras Edward pensaba que esa sería la única forma en que su reino estaría a salvo, con ambos en el poder, él podría calmar la necesidad de Isabella por vengarse.

―Te prometo, cariño, que tendré un rey a mi lado, digno de mí. ―Edward tomó aquello como una aceptación a reinar juntos, sin saber que Isabella no tenía planes de tenerlo a su lado, ni como rey, ni como nada.

―Bien. ¿Cuándo lo haremos oficial?

―En una semana, quiero que les digas a la población entera que arregle todo como cuando te dieron a ti la corona, no les dirás que sigo aquí, ni siquiera vas a mencionarme. Preparas la corona familiar y cuando todos estén ansiosos frente al palacio, esperando que su soberano les de la gran noticia, me presentaras y entregaras la corona, yo haré el resto. ―él aun confundido y temeroso, asintió, creyendo que haría lo mejor por su pueblo.

 **…**

Una semana más tarde, el pueblo aun confundido por las peticiones del rey, había terminado de arreglar la plaza como si se fuera a celebrar una gran ocasión, mientras que Isabella se había instalado en una habitación en el castillo, acompañada del hombre que por ahora Edward no conocía, uno a uno, los pobladores llenaron la plaza, esperando a su gobernante que saldría por el balcón del castillo para explicar todo lo que sucedía, el sol comenzó a desaparecer y fue entonces que el rey salió a mirar sus súbditos, sabiendo que estaba por ponerlos a todos en peligro por sus decisiones, pero creyendo que sería lo mejor para evitar más muertes.

―Hoy vamos a celebrar el inicio de una nueva era. Entregándole el lugar que merecía tener desde hace años a una persona que todos conocimos. Quiero ceder mi corona a la mujer que he amado durante los últimos ocho años de mi vida, a la que creí perdida para siempre… ―escuchaba los murmullos de las personas y suspiró, se quitó la corona y los miró sin saber cómo terminaría todo aquello, arriesgando todo por un futuro incierto. ―Isabella Swan, princesa de Asurya y ahora reina de Aqueos. ―las últimas palabras del rey dejaron al pueblo entero en el silencio, mirándolo como si acabara de traicionarlos, entonces las pisadas de Isabella resonaron, todos la miraron aterrados, incrédulos de la situación, incluso cuando Edward le coloco la corona.

―Gracias, Edward. Ahora solo me falta una cosa, toda reina, necesita un rey y yo he elegido al mío. ―el joven ex rey esperaba que ella cumpliera su parte, pero la bruja ahora más astuta, no había prometido nada de lo que él había entendido. Apenas termino de hablar, un hombre algo, delgado, de porte casi siniestro, salió por la puerta al balcón por donde minutos antes ella había entrado, levanto la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la chica que tanto amaba, tomo su mano y dejo un beso en ella sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Isabella.

Edward de pronto entendió lo que estaba pasando, ella no iba a gobernar a su lado, ella tenía sus propios planes y él solo había sido un peón para llegar a ello.

―Te vez preciosa con esa corona. ―alago el joven brujo con una sonrisa de lado, misteriosa y encantadora. Isabella le devolvió la sonrisa, antes de girarse para ver a los habitantes de nuevo.

―Christopher Hyde, su nuevo rey. ―la mirada de Christopher fue lentamente de Isabella al pueblo, todos miraban la escena como si creyeran que en cualquier momento despertarían de una horrible pesadilla. La intensidad de la mirada del nuevo rey, hacía temblar incluso a aquellos que se dedicaban a proteger la ciudad, pero cuando sonrió de lado, mostrando sus filosos dientes, todo el mundo quiso huir despavorido, pero no había a donde escapar.

― ¿Quién es él, Isabella?

―Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu reina, Cullen. ―lo silencio mirándolo en señal de advertencia, seguida de una sonrisa burlona. ―Oh, ¿no me digas que creías que tú reinarías conmigo?

―Me hiciste cre…―se acercó a ella con paso furioso, pero antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos, la mano de Christopher lo tomo por el cuello con fuerza, pegándolo contra la pared del balcón, solo entonces, se miraron realmente, eran enemigos naturales y de alguna manera lo supieron al verse.

―Si la tocas te mato. ―murmuró con un susurró aterrador, de fondo se escuchaban los gritos de las personas que creían verían la muerte de su antes rey bajo las manos de aquel brujo.

―Inténtalo. ―Isabella tomo el brazo de Christopher y negó.

―Aun no, cariño.

 **…**

Los habitantes del pueblo se habían encerrado en sus casas, planeando la forma de huir por la noche, con la caída del joven rey, ellos estaban perdidos.

Rose, que había estado escondida entre las personas del pueblo cuando escucho de la llegada de Isabella, huyo a su casa, debía admitir que incluso ella temía por su seguridad, Bella había aprendido cosas por todos lados gracias Christopher, ni ella, ni su madre, podrían detener lo que fuera que ellos planeaban. Catherine había escuchado el disturbio que venía del pueblo de Aqueos, llegando cuando todo había terminado, le pidió a una joven le explicara lo sucedido, la chica aterrada le contó el regreso de la bruja muerta, desesperada repetía que los iba a matar a todos, incluido al rey. Y mientras ella iba a la casa de Rose, en busca de respuestas, Edward se desmoronaba en su habitación, había cometido un gran error, uno más. Ahora su pueblo estaba al mando de un desconocido y una vengativa Isabella, lo único que había traído con su reinado era desgracia. Mientras intentaba pensar alguna forma de arreglar todo lo que había hecho, la joven bruja entro al cuarto, con pasos silenciosos y delicados, él no la noto, no hasta que la tuvo frente a él y sus miradas se encontraron.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó mirándola, ella se acomodó sentándose a horcajadas sobre el regazo del joven ex rey, mientras él mantenía los ojos en los de ella, pasos sus manos casi con ternura sobre el pecho del hombre y sonrió.

―Supuse que estarías pasándola muy mal. ―susurró mirándolo a los ojos.

― ¿Y decidiste venir a consolarme? ―ella sonrió divertida, mientras él se mantenía serio, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que sus manos subieran hasta la cintura de la joven bruja, moviéndose involuntariamente para acomodarla mejor sobre él. En el pasado, no se había permitido ni siquiera besarla y antes de ella no había tenido nada con ninguna otra mujer, así que la parte de él que había permanecido dormida hasta entonces, comenzó a emerger.

―Solo un minuto. Quizás hacer otra cosa te haga dejar de pensar en lo que le pasara a todas esas personas. ―murmuró y se inclinó, quito los primeros tres botones de la camisa del chico y luego dejo un casto beso sobre su cuello. Sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―debería detenerla, intentar descubrir que era lo que planeaba, pero la sensación tan nueva y peligrosamente adictiva, le impedía pronunciar algo que la hiciera parar. Ella sonrió sobre su cuello y en lugar de responder con palabras, decidió mostrarle lo que quería.

Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja con delicadeza y siguió abriendo los botones de su camisa, él cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro de satisfacción, tomándola por la cadera con fuerza, moviendo su cuerpo para poder sentirse mutuamente. Mientras ella continúa besando la piel de su cuello, él comenzó a deshacer el nudo del corsé de su vestido, luchando por tocar más y más de ella. Cuando sus labios finalmente se encuentran, pierde completamente la cordura que le quedaba después de todo lo ocurrido, gira con ella, dejándola bajo su cuerpo y besándola como jamás lo había hecho, mientras él jugueteaba con su cabello y lo atraía más a su cuerpo, en ese momento solo importaba lo que sus cuerpos necesitaban.

La ropa sobraba y comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, hasta que se encontraron desnudos envueltos entre las sabanas, intentando besarse y poseerse mutuamente, la burbuja en que había caído les impedía concentrarse en algo más, finalmente, después de lo que parecía una eternidad, él entro en ella, haciéndola soltar un jadeo de puro placer, los movimientos eran firmes, certeros y perfectos, él mordía su cuello justo como ella le había mostrado, mientras Isabella jadeaba su nombre y tomaba las sabanas con las manos en puño.

Unas horas después, cayeron agotados en la cama, completamente satisfechos, ella se acomodó para dormir y en minutos su respiración era calmada y pausada, pero mientras ella descansaba, Edward se quedó observándola, sin entender que había pasado o a que estaba jugando, solo horas antes ella le había presentado al que creía era su pareja, pero ahora ya no tenía idea de que pensar. La única teoría que se le ocurría era que la marca que los unía le había detenido para estar con otro hombre, así como él había esperado por ella. Si tan solo hubiera habido algo de luz en la habitación, habría notado que la marca de la chica ya no era igual y que así como ella estaba unida a él, también estaba unida al hombre que gobernaba a su lado.

* * *

 **Y ahora están aun más confundidas.**

 **¿Por qué odian a Christopher? Es mi duda existencial del día de hoy *-***

 **Gracias por leer y espero les guste :3**

 **(No olviden dejar sus RR) :)**


	4. Errores

_**"Errores"**_

La mañana siguiente, el castillo estaba helando y las calles del pueblo no eran la excepción, Edward había despertado solo en su habitación preguntándose si ella en verdad había estado ahí o lo había soñado todo, Isabella había caminado de vuelta a su habitación en medio de la noche y Christopher la había estado esperando. El invierno sería largo, no solo para los pobladores, también para los dos hombres que sin saberlo peleaban no solo por la chica, sino por algo mucho más fuerte que era lo que los volvía enemigos, algo oculto tras una rivalidad que provenía de siglos atrás.

Las semanas siguientes fueron algo más que complicadas para los hombres dentro del castillo mientras Isabella jugaba como una niña con la magia que ahora era una extensión de ella, haciendo que las flores del jardín florecieran cada mañana y se secaran cada noche, era una faceta que ninguno de ellos había visto en ella, quizás porque ambos conocían lo que era una Bella por la mitad.

Mientras la luz iluminaba la ciudad, toda ella le pertenecía Christopher, a donde quiera que fuera, lo llevaba con ella, no le importaba un comino si Edward los veía, había quedado claro que ella ponía las reglas en lo que a su relación se refería. Pero cuando la noche caía, ella volvía al calor de sus brazos, besándolo como si no se hubiese pasado el día entero con otro hombre, jamás había palabras, solo caricias, miradas y la unión de sus cuerpos de una u otra forma, quería negarse, ya se sentía bastante humillado con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero apenas sus labios se unían, le era imposible detenerse, la necesitaba como al mismo oxígeno.

El invierno estaba en su cúspide, la tensión en el castillo y en el reino, podía sentirse en el aire, Edward había llegado a su límite días atrás, al escucharla hablando con aquel imbécil, repitiéndole cuanto le amaba, era una sensación horrible en su interior, celos, desesperación, la culpa de saber que sus acciones habían convertido a la inocente chica en la mujer vengativa en que se había convertido, quería decir tanto y a la vez no creía poder decir nada después de lo que había hecho en el pasado. Sin embargo, esa noche, al sentirla a su lado, se negó a darle lo que ella buscaba, quería una maldita platica real, no sus tentativos labios sobre los propios.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó la aun joven bruja con el ceño fruncido ante las negativas del hombre, sentándose en la cama con los brazos cruzados.

―Estoy harto, Bella. Sé que fui un completo idiota hace años, pero no creo merecer un castigo tan grande como tener que compartirte con otro hombre, verte con él todo el día, escucharte decirle que le amas y que luego vengas aquí a enredarte conmigo como si todo el día no hubiera pasado jamás. Quizás en tu mundo eso sea normal, pero no en el mío. ―murmuró con seriedad, ella le miró a los ojos intensamente y aun con la resistencia de él, se subió a su regazo, enredo sus brazos a su cuello y jugueteo con su cabello.

― ¿Quieres un te amo? ¿Deseas mi afecto? ―pregunto con una voz que le erizo el cuerpo entero al ex rey.

―Te quiero solo mía. ―respondió aun con todo lo que sus palabras le habían hecho sentir, necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, que ella escuchara y que quizás con algo de suerte ella le diera lo que él tanto deseaba.

―Rose dice que los hombres quieren aquello que no pueden tener. Tú me tenías completamente, habría saltado a un acantilado por ti, pero no me querías, ni siquiera te importo el dolor que pasaba por tu olvido. Ahora tengo a un hombre que entiende mi mundo, me ama con locura y que se lanzaría conmigo al oscuro centro de la tierra, si es que se lo pidiera. Pero eso evita que tú me tengas y eso te vuelve loco. ―murmuró contra sus labios tocando su rostro con las puntas de sus dedos, él iba a responder cuando ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que no dijera nada. ―Disfruta lo que te ofrezco, lo prohibido es más excitante. No pienses en él cuando estemos entre las sabanas, somos solo tú y yo mientras el sol se oculta y la puerta de tu habitación se cierra. ―terminó y dejo un casto beso en su labio inferior, la tranquilidad e intensidad de las palabras que la joven bruja pronunciaba, solo le ponían más alterado, eso no era lo que quería.

―Tú dijiste que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, eres mía. Fuiste mía antes y siempre lo serás, no importa lo mucho que quieras amar a ese hombre, algo te trajo a mí, las marcas en nuestros cuerpos que nos unen siguen en nosotros. Me necesitas tanto como yo a ti. Y él tarde o temprano entenderá que ni todo el cariño que te tenga, podrá con lo que tenemos tú y yo. ―ella le miró tan intensamente que casi sintió que veía a su Bella en esa fría mirada. Luego ella sonrió y lo empujo contra la cama.

―Las brujas somos unidas a un hombre de por vida, destinadas a amarlos, aunque sean unos completos imbéciles. ―comenzó a relatar mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, mostrando su desnudez al hombre bajo su cuerpo. ―Pero hay errores incluso en nuestro mundo, como cuando un hombre es llamado al ejército y resulta que la carta era para otro con el mismo nombre. Tú eres ese hombre, me fuiste asignado para pasar la vida entera, pero morí ¿recuerdas? Aunque fuera por unos segundos, estuve muerta. Renací y el destino me unió a alguien más, una nueva vida, un nuevo camino. ―tomo la mano de Edward y la llevo hasta esa parte de su cuerpo donde los dos búhos se unían, blanco y negro en un perfecto balance que sin saberlo la mantenían con vida. ―Solo la mitad de mí te pertenece, la mitad de mi corazón y de mi alma, el resto es de Christopher. Acepta aquello que tienes o pierde todo, cariño. ―los ojos del ex rey viajaron a las marcas unidas, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, aquello de lo que podía jactarse de ser dueño, lo único que creía solo suyo, ya no lo era, él también había tomado esa parte. Busco la mirada de la chica, queriendo creer que ella solo decía aquello para herirlo, pero la sinceridad brillaba en sus ojos.

― ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre compartirte y perderte? ―preguntó dolido, ella suspiró y se puso de pie.

―Puedes pasar la noche solo, cuando aceptes que es lo único que obtendrás de mí, podrás dejar de llorar como si en verdad me hubieras amado alguna vez. ―murmuró poniéndose de vuelta el camisón sobre el cuerpo.

―Mi amor jamás estuvo en duda, era solo un ciego ante aquello que no entendía, pero sabía en el fondo de mí, que te amaba, y que te amaría en resto de mis días. Justo como lo hago ahora, aun después de todo esto.

―Pues yo no te amo. Todo el amor que sentía por ti se convirtió en odio cuando tu maldito pueblo acabo conmigo sin piedad alguna. El día en que me abandonaste todo se perdió, la chica que amabas murió y debes aceptarlo, porque la mujer que vez ahora frente a ti, podrá parecerse, pero no es ella. ―respondió ella con un sentimiento que no le había mostrado antes, ni siquiera cuando apareció en medio de la plaza o cuando se burló de él frente a todo el pueblo. Ella estaba profundamente herida, su Bella estaba ahí, al menos quería creer eso, que estaba ahí, escondida tras una muralla que la protegía, mientras ella salía del cuarto, solo pudo pensar en que necesitaba encontrar a la madre de Isabella, seguro de que ella tendría más respuestas que su hija. Empezando por una explicación a las dos marcas en ella.

Cuando el sol estaba a punto de alumbrar el pueblo, Edward salió del castillo en su caballo, metiéndose en el bosque y perdiéndose en las profundidades de éste. Tardo en encontrar la casa de Catherine, y aun cuando llegó estuvo bastante tiempo indeciso sobre el siguiente paso, sabía que no era del agrado de la mujer, y una parte de él temía que ella apreciara más al otro hombre que su hija amaba y negara a ayudarlo, pero aun con todas sus dudas, quería a Bella, a su Bella de vuelta, así que toco la puerta de la que por fuera parecía más una choza. Minutos después Catherine salió con su habitual elegancia, parecía que dormía y despertaba perfecta, al verlo frunció el ceño.

― ¿A qué has venido? ―preguntó confusa, supuso que tendría algo que ver con los recientes hechos que ocurrieron en su reino, la llegada de su hija y el chico del que Rose le había hablado. Ella misma llevaba días investigando sobre el joven brujo y todo aquello que rodeaba la unión con su hija.

―Necesito hablar con alguien que pueda explicarme algunas cosas, y la única otra bruja que conozco es usted. Sé que no soy de su agrado, pero no sé a dónde más ir por respuestas. ―murmuró queriendo ser tan sincero y educado como le era posible en esa situación.

―Supongo que esto tiene que ver con mi hija. ―él la miró fijamente, entonces comprendió que ella sabía que Isabella vivía y que había regresado, así que solo asintió. ―Me temo que no hay mucho en que pueda ayudarte, tengo la información que todos tienen respecto a la nueva vida de Isabella y de su nuevo compañero, ni siquiera hemos hablado en todos estos años. ―añadió siendo honesta, ya que entendía el predicamento del joven rey, ella había estado furiosa por todo el año en que su pequeña estuvo tendida en aquella cama, sin dar señales, así que, si su hija tenía la mitad de necesidad de venganza que ella había tenido en aquel entonces, con la influencia del joven que la acompañaba, terminarían quemando todo aquello que tuvieran a su paso.

―Al menos debe saber si es que es posible que ella tenga dos marcas. ―exclamó un exasperado Edward, necesitaba algo más que acertijos que no lograba comprender. Catherine tenía suficientes años para ser una bruja madura y algo más comprensiva, veía la incertidumbre del joven, los humanos no entendían todo lo que envolvía la vida de las brujas, entraban en pánico ante un pequeño cambio en lo cotidiano, y él había tenido suficiente para una vida desde que había conocido a Bella. Así que decidió apiadarse del chico, salió de la choza por completo y cerró la puerta.

―Sobre la marca doble, no tengo una explicación simple. Pero si de verdad quieres saberlo, sé quién puede ayudarte. ―tomo el brazo del chico y ambos aparecieron frente a la casa de Rose, ella había cambiado su lugar habitual, pues temía lo que pasaría en cuanto llegará lo que ella llamaba "el gran día".

Catherine y Rose habían hablado días antes, en busca de respuestas la madre de Isabella había acudido a ella, era una de las más viejas brujas que había en el mundo, tenía conocimientos como nadie, pero ni ella estaba segura de lo que iba a ocurrir. Aun escondida seguía leyendo libro tras libro, incluso los libros de leyendas que los humanos tenían, pero solo había encontrado vagas respuestas a todo, ninguna lo suficiente clara para poner en orden el curso de la vida, sin embargo, había dejado claro para Catherine aquella noche semanas atrás en que se había presentado en su choza.

 _―Solo hay una manera de que esto se arregle. Uno de ellos debe morir. La muerte quiere el alma que le arrebatamos al regresar a la vida a Isabella y va a cobrársela con uno de los hombres que la cederá sin queja alguna, por el amor que siente hacia tu hija. El único que puede matar a ese hombre, es el otro chico que la ama. Y creo que ambas sabemos quién terminará muerto en un enfrentamiento cara a cara. ―murmuró Rose mirando a Catherine con una firme intensidad, dejando en claro que aun con todo lo que ambas deseaban que Isabella volviera con Edward para recuperar a la chica que había muerto en aquella colina, las posibilidades eran casi nulas._

Apenas dieron unos pasos dentro, Edward sintió escalofríos, aquella era el tipo de casas que los cuentos relataban cuando era niño, esas en que quedabas atrapado y no volvías a ver a tu familia, había crecido con el miedo a las brujas como cualquier otro, y aun así había terminado completamente enamorado de la joven Isabella.

―No debiste traerlo. ―la mujer apareció entre las sombras, con una taza de té en sus manos y un caminar tan elegante como el que había visto en Catherine, no parecía mucho más vieja que la misma, pero tenía una voz que le mostraba más experiencia, como si supiera todas las respuestas del mundo.

―Ha ido a buscarme, creo que merece saberlo. ―Rose suspiró y negó, dejo la taza al lado del último libro que había revisado y se sentó en el gran sofá azul que había en la pequeña sala.

―Isabella es mi preocupación ahora, no ayudarle a un remedo de hombre que estuvo a punto de matarla con su indiferencia. ―respondió con voz tan serena que Edward quiso agitarla para que mostrase alguna emoción, odiaba que todas ellas parecían esconder todo tras esa fina capa de elegancia y clase, él no tenía ganas de jugar al caballero que no levanta la voz jamás.

―Rose, él vio la doble marca, así que al menos sabemos que es real, está unida al otro chico. Y si lo que me has dicho es cierto, quizás deberíamos decirle lo que depara el destino para ellos tres. Puede acercarse a Isabella mucho más que nosotros. Advertirle y quizás hacerla meditar lo que quiere. ―tampoco era que Catherine de la noche a la mañana tuviera un cariño maternal por el joven ex rey, en realidad no era muy de su agrado aun, pero quería a su pequeña de vuelta, y si la única forma de recuperarla era ayudar al idiota que la había lastimado, no dudaría en hacerlo.

―Bien, quieres que le diga la verdad. Eso haré. ―exclamó Rosalie con un poco más de fuerza esta vez, se puso de pie y miró al chico que permanecía en silencio al lado de Catherine. ―Jamás tendrás a Isabella como lo deseas, jamás te perteneció realmente, eres solo un error del destino en su vid…

―Es mentira, ella me amaba, sé que debemos estar juntos. ―la detuvo antes de que siguiera intentando persuadirlo, la bruja sonrió de lado, mostrando sus perfectos y afilados dientes.

― ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué se unió contigo antes que con él? ―preguntó con voz afilada, camino hasta pasarlo y comenzó a hablar de nuevo, ahora con una voz más neutra y casi dulce, mientras él escuchaba con atención cada palabra que de sus labios salía. ―Él estuvo a su lado incluso antes de que tú llegases a su vida, Christopher la vio crecer desde las sombras, mientras Isabella crecía, él caía más y más en los encantos de la inocente chica. Cuando el destino te eligió para ella, sintió que le arrebataron su sitio y no estaba equivocado, Isabella es la descendiente directa de Veroniquee Villette, la hija bastarda de un Rey ya olvidado, hay toda una historia alrededor de ella, pero la principal y la que te debe importar, es que Veroniquee fue unida a Gabriel Carlier, mejor conocido en el mundo de los brujos como Gabriel Hyde. Él tuvo múltiples encuentros con simples humanas antes de encontrarse con Veroniquee, una de esas mujeres logró dar a luz a un varón, y le puso el apellido Hyde, desde ahí en la rama familiar solo hubo varones así que el apellido se preservo todo este tiempo. De esa familia desciende Christopher. Veroniquee y Gabriel no tuvieron niños juntos, él fue asesinado al descubrirse lo que era, y ella vago por años antes de conocer a un humano con quien tuvo niñas, diferentes apellidos cada generación, hasta llegar a Isabella Swan. Descendientes directos, sus almas estaban destinadas a unirse, Edward. Tú eres el intruso a los ojos del universo y principalmente para Christopher. ―murmuró la bruja dejando no solo a Edward sin habla, sino también a Catherine, que la veía sin creer sus palabras.

―Eso no es lo que me has dicho antes. ¿Por qué me ocultaste algo así? ―preguntó una indignada Catherine, mirándola esperando una explicación real.

―No te lo conté porque no lo sabía. Si me hubieras dicho desde un principio de quien eras descendiente habría llegado a esa conclusión antes. Pero tuve que enterarme por otros medios de tu árbol genealógico. Me interesa recuperar a Isabella tanto como a ti, Cat. Pero no puedo obligarla a amar a otro hombre solo para que todo salga como yo desearía. Bella y Christopher se pertenecen. ―Edward aun intentando procesar todo lo dicho, sintió de inmediato la mirada de Rose sobre él al decir lo último.

―Bella me ha dicho que aun siente algo por mí. Dijo "La mitad de mi te pertenece, la mitad de mi corazón y de mi alma te pertenecen." ―respondió, quitando la parte en que ella le hacía entender que también pertenecía al otro idiota con quien la compartía. ―Pasa cada noche desde que volvió, conmigo. Algo dentro de ella aun nos mantiene unidos.

―Isabella ya no es la chiquilla inocente que conociste, sabe manipular a las personas para conseguir lo que quiere, ahora mismo solo quiere divertirse contigo por el daño que le causaste, eso no significa que te amé. ―murmuró la rubia con ojos azules, sabía que Bella ya no era la misma que cuando la conoció, pero quería creer que una parte de la mujer que amaba seguía ahí.

―Rosalie, ambas sabemos que las marcas pueden hacerte necesitar a alguien, pero no hacer que le ames. Quizás Edward tiene razón, quizás hay una forma de alejar a Isabella de Christopher, evitar que él siga usándola para sus planes de quedarse con el reino. ―el joven ex rey miró a Catherine confundido, aunque había tenido sus sospechas, no había meditado demasiado la idea de que ese hombre estuviera obligando a Isabella a actuar de aquella manera.

―Tú eres la que decidió creer que él la controla, no yo, Catherine. Así que no intentes convencerme de algo en lo que no creo. ―miro de nuevo al joven y se acercó a él. ―Lo que sientes ahora no se acerca ni remotamente a lo que sentirás cuando ella muera. No lo sabía entonces, pero ahora estoy segura que no le queda mucho tiempo, no puedes regresar a alguien de la muerte y esperar todo siga su curso natural. La muerte quiere el alma que perdió hace años, y si en verdad quieres hacer salvarla, mata al brujo, la muerte aceptará el pago con el alma de ese chico y entonces Isabella se quedará contigo. ―Catherine frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de hablar, porque sabía que lo que Rose estaba haciendo era manipular al joven para que los dos se enfrentaran, pero antes de poder decir algo, Edward había salido de la vieja casa sin mirar atrás.

―Lo has enviado a su muerte, Rosalie.

―Te lo dije, Catherine. Mi preocupación es Isabella, no un estúpido humano con sentimientos de culpa. Ahora solo hay que esperar. Todo volverá a tomar su curso cuando él haya muerto.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero les guste y dejen sus bellos RR :3**

 **Ahora llego el momento de la verdad, el enfrentamiento que todas esperaban *-* ¿qué creen que pase?**


	5. Muerte

_**"Muerte"**_

Al llegar al castillo, encontró a Isabella con ese hombre en el jardín, debería haber preguntado antes de salir de la choza de la vieja bruja sí un brujo se mataba igual que cualquier otro hombre, pero no se había detenido a pensar, apenas dijeron que ella podría morir su juicio se nublo.

―Isabella, necesito hablar contigo. ―murmuró parado en la orilla del jardín, lo suficiente alto para que lo escucharan, ambos levantaron la mirada y por unos segundos Christopher y él chocaron miradas, el tipo sonrió con cinismo y giro a Isabella para dejar un beso en sus labios, cosa que la joven bruja tomo de buen agrado, después susurró algo en el oído de la chica que le fue imposible escuchar, pero al verlo irse y dejarlos a solas decidió no darle importancia.

― ¿A dónde has ido toda la mañana? Creí que tu drama nocturno iba en serio y habías decidido irte. Pero me alegro que lo pensarás mejor ¿aceptaras mis condiciones? ―pregunto la antes inocente Isabella con una sonrisa tan dulce como letal, estirándose para pasar sus brazos por su cuello, pero cuando estaba por besarlo, él la detuvo.

―No volví por eso, y tampoco me fui por ello. Necesitaba respuestas que tú te negaste a darme. ―murmuró mirándola a los ojos, Isabella frunció el ceño y le miró esperando que siguiera hablando. ―Dime que no me amas, Isabella. Dilo una vez y cambiare mis planes. ―la joven bruja frunció aún más el ceño y lo soltó alejándose unos pasos.

―Creí que querías todo lo contrario. Al menos eso dijiste anoche. ―murmuró sin entender muy bien a donde iba todo eso.

―Solo hay dos opciones Bella, me amas o no. Y es lo que necesito saber. ―respondió con la misma seriedad, no quería más acertijos de la chica, no tenía tiempo para juegos.

―Quiere saber si podrías perdonarlo si llegase a matarme. ―murmuró Christopher quien al parecer no estaba tan lejos como él había pensado, sonriendo de lado como si hablaran del clima. ― ¿No es así, Edward? Aunque francamente encuentro estúpida la idea de que tú puedas siquiera acercarte lo suficiente para matarme, eres un patético humano con entrenamiento para matar a otros estúpidos humanos en campo de batalla. Te mataría antes de que siquiera intentaras dar un paso hacia mí. ―era una clara amenaza, había un duelo lanzado entre palabras y ambos sabían que solo había una forma de arreglarlo.

―Entonces deberíamos enfrentarnos si en verdad crees que podrías vencerme. ―respondió con la voz firme, negándose a dejar que él lo asustara en lo más mínimo.

― ¡No! Christopher vete de aquí, yo hablaré con Edward. ―exclamó la pequeña castaña que parecía no tener palabra en el enfrentamiento de ambos hombres que no escuchaban sus negativas.

―No lo creo, lo sé. Así que solo dime el día y el lugar. ―respondió el amenazante brujo sin poner atención a las palabras de Isabella y mirando al ex rey.

―Mañana, al atardecer frente a la capilla de _Everlasting Warriors_. ―murmuró señalando la vieja edificación que parecía caerse a pedazos, que se encontraba al otro lado del castillo, con un campo abierto frente a la misma, perfecta para la ocasión.

―He dicho que no. Christopher basta. ―exclamó de nueva cuenta la castaña furiosa y mirando al chico que sonreía con cinismo.

―Mañana será. ―antes de que Isabella llegará hasta él, el brujo desapareció ante los ojos de ambos, la joven bruja se juró que lo mataría apenas lo viera, pero antes detendría esa locura. Se giró hacía Edward y camino con firmeza hasta él.

―No habrá ningún duelo, ni mañana ni nunca. No lo voy a permitir. ―él la miró un segundo y negó.

―Era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría, Isabella. No puedes poner a dos hombres en un mismo lugar, deseando a la misma mujer y esperar que acepten compartirla.

―Entonces todo esto es por celos. ¿Planeas matarte por celos? ―preguntó cada vez más enojada. ―Edward, esto no es un enfrentamiento cualquiera, él tiene razón en una cosa, tú eres un simple humano y él tiene muchos años más de experiencia, aparte de la magia en él. ―murmuró intentando que comprendiera que aquello era una completa estupidez.

―Puedo cuidarme solo, Isabella. ―levanto el brazo hasta tocar su mejilla con delicadeza y acarició el lugar donde su rostro aun guardaba unas cuantas pecas de su infancia. ―Te amo.

Ella lo miró un largo segundo antes de que él la soltará y diera media vuelta para regresar al castillo, esa noche, Isabella no fue a su habitación, tampoco durmió con Christopher, se sentó en la punta más alta del castillo, mirando las estrellas y sintiéndose otra vez la niña que lloraba en la cumbre de aquella colina a las afueras del reino. Tenía que detener todo eso. Odiaba a Edward por ser tan idiota y a Christopher por seguirle en sus tonterías.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward comenzó a preparase, el aire había cambiado, parecía más pesado y helado. Los hombres que había servido al joven ex rey intentaban persuadirle, por lo que habían visto en la plaza cuando habían aparecido, tras la muerte de los otros dos hombres, temían por el que aun consideraban su rey. Pero él no pensaba echarse para atrás, no volvería comportarse como un cobarde, necesitaba saber que aun si terminaba muerto, había hecho todo lo posible por regresar a su Bella.

Ella se negaba a mirar la batalla, no quería presenciar la muerte del amor de su vida a manos de otro hombre al que ella le había impuesto tener siempre presente, sin embargo, había elegido un sitio que le dejaba observar todo, como si fuera una masoquista, una de las columnas más altas de la capilla, ahí podría verlos a ambos.

Christopher apareció a la hora acordada, con la calma que lo caracterizaba y una tranquilidad que hizo temblar a los pocos presentes, Edward llegó segundos después, cargando la espada que su padre le había regalado al terminar su entrenamiento en el ejército.

―Creí que sería aburrido iniciar con mis obvias ventajas, así que traje mi propia arma. ―el joven brujo saco una espada brillante y filosa, sonriendo como un niño al que le han dado un nuevo juguete. Ambos tomaron sus sitios y se miraron fijamente cuando el sol estuvo en ese punto exacto en que comenzaba a irse, todo inicio. Eran espadachines excelentes, era casi hipnótico mirarlos, apenas tenían un par de rasguños en sus cuerpos a los pocos minutos de haber iniciado, roses apenas visibles de la espada de su oponente, Christopher reía ante cada movimiento, mientras Edward se mantenía tan serio que Isabella por momentos creía posible que venciera al brujo si es que éste en verdad pensaba pelear sin magia.

Cuando la noche lleno el campo, solo unos minutos después de haber iniciado, Edward hizo un par de movimientos y logro tirarlo, arrancándole la espada y dejándolo contra el piso con su espada cerca de su garganta, Isabella sintió un nudo en el estómago y comenzó a bajar, pero cuando iba a medio camino escucho un desgarrador alarido que la hizo quedarse sin aliento a mitad de la escalera, sintiendo como si le hubieran clavado aquella espada en el corazón a ella, con las fuerzas que le quedaban termino de bajar y pudo ver algo que no esperaba, Christopher estaba de pie, limpiándose la tierra de su ropa. Mientras Edward estaba al otro lado del campo, inmóvil, se quedó tiesa ante la idea de que estuviera muerto, el joven brujo sonrió y camino lentamente hasta el cuerpo tendido del cobrizo, pero ella tomando fuerzas corrió para llegar antes que él.

― ¡Basta! ―grito tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos y colocándolo sobre su regazo, el brujo frunció el ceño ante la sorpresa.

―Aléjate de él, Isabella. Voy a acabar con esto de una maldita vez. ―exclamó con firmeza y una filosa seguridad.

―Le has matado. ―susurró ella al ver los ojos cerrados del joven cobrizo y no poder encontrar su pulso, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin poder mirar al brujo, comenzó a sentir como lo perdía poco a poco. ―Te dije que lo amaba, te dije que él era intocable y lo has matado. ―grito con un desgarrador dolor en su pecho.

―No llores. ―escucho el suave susurro del joven en sus brazos, contra su oído y se tensó unos segundos por la sorpresa. ―Sabía que me amabas. ―una paz que creyó perdida la rodeo de nuevo, pero estaba resentida con el joven brujo, él había prometido dejar a Edward de lado, y le habían importado muy poco sus deseos, solo había tomado aquello como un juego más.

―No te muevas y no digas nada. ―pidió con firmeza y dejo el cuerpo semiconsciente del chico en el pasto, tomo una roca con la punta afilada y ante la mirada confundida del joven brujo y los pocos soldados que continuaban ahí, cortó su brazo, dejando salir el sutil hilo de sangre, tomo unas gotas con la mano y la puso sobre los labios del chico. ― _Ego tibi anima mea et totum, quod sum. Consulere vivi meam do vobis, ut vos discedite a me amare. In perpetuum._ ―recito aquel juramento que había leído en los libros de Rose, apenas Christopher comprendió que pasaba intento detenerla, pero ya era tarde.

― ¿Qué has hecho? ―preguntó furioso, ella se puso de pie y lo miró a los ojos.

―No sé en qué momento creíste que me controlabas, Christopher. Pero no dejaré que sigas jugando con mis deseos como si fuera una niña por la que debes decidir. Y si quieres pelear con él, bien. Pero lo harán en igualdad de condiciones.

Mientras ellos hablaban, el abatido cobrizo sintió el sabor extraño en sus labios, seguido de una sensación tan nueva que sus ojos se abrieron sin poder parpadear al menos, era como si algo recorriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo, se sentó poco a poco y al ver que el chico intentaba tomarla de la muñeca, estiro el brazo como buscando alejarla de él, entonces chispas salieron de sus dedos, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y ganándose una sonrisa de Isabella. Entonces comprendió lo que ella acababa de hacer, le había dado una parte de su poder, aquello que la hacía única, se lo había entregado.

―Puedes darle toda tu magia si lo deseas, Isabella. Pero ambos sabemos que un brujo sin entrenamiento, no es nada. ―ella sonrió y asintió.

―Lo sé, pero no hay nada más letal que un brujo sin entrenamiento y algo impulsivo. Tú me enseñaste eso, cariño. ―se soltó del agarre de Christopher y camino hasta el cobrizo que apenas se ponía de pie. Acarició su rostro y limpió un rasguño de su frente con una ternura que lo hizo trastabillar, su Bella estaba ahí. Sonrió al verla, con esos ojitos dulces que recordaba. ―Piensa en todas esas veces que él me toco como tú lo has hecho, en que sus labios recorrieron mi cuerpo y me hizo suya. ―frunció el ceño y cerro las manos en puños al escucharla, no era lo que esperaba oír. Mientras ella murmuraba más cosas, la furia comenzaba a cegarlo más y más, levanto la mirada y vio al otro hombre que le impedía tenerla. El idiota sonrió y los miró antes de hablar.

―Pero al parecer lo mejor aprendiste fue a jugar sucio, mi amor. ―ella lo ignoro y se estiro hasta rodear el cuello de Edward con sus manos y poder hablarle al oído.

―Me tenía amenazada, jamás quise ir con él. Dijo que me mataría si me acercaba a ti de nuevo. ―susurró con la voz casi rota, al borde del llanto, el joven nuevo brujo sintió la sangre hervir y rodeo a la chica con un brazo antes de mirar al imbécil que la había lastimado y mientras en su mente pensaba en la forma más dolorosa de matarlo, el fuego comenzó a rodearlos, hasta que quedo el viejo brujo en medio de llamas incandescentes, intento desaparecer, pero había algo que lo aferraba ahí, los brujos nuevos no sabían controlarse, por eso eran tan letales.

―Isabella detente. ―gimió al sentir el fuego comenzar a rosar su piel.

―Me arrebato mi primera vez. A pesar de que me negué. ―sollozo contra el cuello del cobrizo, aferrándose a su cuerpo como si no pudiera escuchar la desesperación de Christopher a tan solo unos pasos. Edward no pudo contenerse ante la idea de ese maldito tocándola contra su voluntad, lastimándola, mientras el enojo subía en su cuerpo por cada sollozo de la chica, Christopher comenzaba a gritar desesperado, presa del miedo por primera vez, sintiendo como todo se desvanecía.

―Está mintiendo. Basta, Isabella. Me alejaré si eso quieres, pero detenlo. ―grito intentando no quemarse en un espacio tan reducido entre las llamas. Un último grito se escuchó en medio de la noche, ante la mirada de todos los presentes, incluidas las dos brujas que de una u otra forma habían empujado a que eso sucediera. Cuando el fuego se apagó, él se sintió un poco agotado, pero eso no le impidió alzarla en sus brazos con delicadeza y comenzar a caminar de regreso al castillo.

―No tendrás que verlo de nuevo, todo terminó, mi amor. ―susurró dejando un beso en su cabello. Ella asintió y se acurruco contra su cuello. Entraron al castillo y la llevo hasta la habitación principal, donde habían pasado tantas noches juntos, se acomodó en la cama, con ella entre sus brazos y tapándolos con una manta.

* * *

 **Solo diré que no es el final. No confíen en nadie ;)**

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus lindos RR :3**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	6. Profecía

**"** **Una profecía siempre es acompañada de una maldición."**

 **...**

 ** _Estoy bien familiarizada_**  
 ** _Con los villanos que viven en mi cabeza_**  
 ** _Ellos ruegan para que los escriba_**  
 _ **Así nunca morirán cuando yo esté muerta.**_

 _ **...**_

 _Ella jamás estuvo unida a él, creo la mentira perfecta. Se convirtió en una leyenda, en la mujer con dos grandes amores, dos marcas en su cuerpo, pero ninguna era real. Porque un ser sin alma no podía amar. Veroniquee Villette la mujer sin alma._

 _Gabriel había sido un peón más en su juego, lo había seducido hasta tenerlo donde le necesitaba, creo la primera marca por medio de magia negra, hechizos tan poderosos que le arrebataron una parte de ella, él la amo como pocos pueden hacerlo, pero al final nada de eso era real._

 _Tras la muerte de Gabriel, Veroniquee obtuvo aquello que tanto había esperado. La magia que el hombre poseía, un viejo hechizo consiguió que él le obsequiara todo su poder si él llegaba a morir antes que ella. No fue precisamente un error que todos supieran lo que era._

 _Con el poder obtenido, se volvió la bruja más poderosa conocida, pero lo que pocos sabían, era que aquel hechizo también pedía un pago a cambio, Veroniquee tuvo que elegir entre su alma y su magia, no dudo ni un segundo al hacer su elección._

 _Años después al saber que había un heredero de Hyde, supo que necesitaba un vínculo nuevo. Conquisto a un hombre común, realizo una marca para ambos y tuvo descendencia. Tras unos años una niña que fuera descendiente directa suya, se encontraría con el último Hyde existente._

 _Veroniquee había creado su propia profecía._

 _No le interesaba ser ella la más poderosa, ni ser la que tuviera el mando absoluto._

 _Solo quería ser quien decidiera el futuro de las brujas. Volver el reino a quien pertenecía. Hacer que los humanos volvieran a alabarlas como al inicio de los tiempos._

 _Y su tataranieta sería su vínculo con todo lo que deseaba._

 _Pero no sería todo. Ella no era el final del plan._

 _El final vendría tras el nacimiento del heredero de aquella unión. Un bebé con el poder de dos poderosos brujos, que sería inmortal y letal._

 _Ese bebé le regresaría el mundo a las brujas y hechiceros._

 _El último nieto de Veroniquee Villette y Gabriel Hyde._

 _El final de la rama familiar._

 ** _..._**

Habían pasado diez años de aquella batalla entre aquellos hombres, en la que el débil humano había creído acabar con el hábil brujo, sin saber los oscuros secretos que su ahora esposa ocultaba, ella no había vuelto a ser la primer Isabella que conoció, era una mujer nueva que aun con los años sentía que a veces desconocía, a lo largo de ese tiempo, procrearon a tres niños, un varón y dos preciosas niñas.

El mayor, había recibido un nombre que a Edward le resultaba familiar, pero no lograba recordar de donde, sin embargo, su esposa había insistido en que era un nombre precioso y digno de su hijo, Gabriel Cullen. Estaba cerca de cumplir los ocho años, tenía una mirada color gris y él era tan intenso y angelical que algunas personas del pueblo sentían escalofríos al verlo.

Las pequeñas tenían cinco y tres años respectivamente, Margo y Nessie, ellas eran casi idénticas a su madre, excepto que Margo tenía el cabello de un rojizo intenso, mientras Nessie era rubia platinada, ambas tenían miradas angelicales, con ojos verdes y mejillas sonrojadas.

Edward los amaba por igual a los tres, pero debía admitir que incluso él llegaba a sentir escalofríos cuando Gabriel le miraba fijamente, era como si el niño le odiara y lo escondiera tras una fina capa de fingido cariño, sentía que, si pudiera, su hijo le clavaría una espada en la espalda, aun cuando el pequeño no había mostrado un comportamiento agresivo.

Mientras él intentaba regresar el pueblo a la grandeza que lo distinguió años atrás, Isabella se encargaba de llevar a los niños al bosque, donde podían conocer a su abuela y a Rose, al menos eso era lo que Edward creía que hacían, de los tres niños, ninguno parecía tener el poder heredado de su madre, lo que le resultaba extraño pero por alguna razón le tranquilizaba.

Pero Isabella no era quien él creía, ella solo había aprendido a manipularlo a su antojo, a seducirlo y hacerle creer en lo que ella creía, mantenía a Edward a sus pies y eso le daba tiempo para que sus planes se cumplieran.

En el bosque, alejados de la casa de su madre y aún más lejos de la de Rose, los niños y ella se encontraban con un hombre, un hombre castaño, con ojos verdes y sonrisa perversa, ahora tenía una apariencia mayor, pero a los ojos de Isabella seguía siendo perfecto.

―Papá. ―exclamó la más pequeña, Nessie, quien era la más apegada a Christopher, tanto que le costaba regresar al castillo cuando sus visitas terminaban, el brujo la tomaba de los brazos de Isabella y le sonreía con un extremo cariño.

―Hola, preciosa. ―murmuraba a la pequeña que sonreía encantada con su padre le llamara de aquella manera, Margo esperaba a que Nessie dejara a su padre solo un momento para saltar a sus brazos también y finalmente Gabriel, quien se encargaba de contarle a su padre todo aquello que pasaba con Edward, sus cambios, sus movimientos, sus secretos.

Gabriel tenía solo un deber, cuidar a las pequeñas de los aldeanos, protegerlas de aquellos que un día habían lastimado a su madre, porque nadie debía enterarse que ellas tenían los mismo poderes, pero aun cuando cuidaba a ambas por igual, su atención siempre caía sobre Margo, la llevaba de la mano a todos lados, la protegía de toda persona que osara tocarla, incluso intentaba mantenerla lejos del hombre que creía ser su padre.

Margo resultaba la más pacífica de los tres, pero también había mostrado un poder superior al de sus hermanos, tenía un conocimiento avanzado para su edad y un control casi perfecto.

Todos los días, cuando estaban solos, iban a esa cabaña, donde Christopher, el hombre que su madre amaba y su padre, se mantenía a la espera del momento indicado, años atrás, Isabella y Christopher habían encontrado la vieja leyenda de Veroniquee, en los libros de Rose, habían encontrado su parentesco, sabían que eran parte de una línea directa, sabían que Veroniquee había planeado todo, pero también sabían que las posibilidades de que sus hijos crecieran seguros en un mundo en que todos los brujos intentaban protegerse de esa maldición, eran casi nulas, así habían decidido que Edward serviría para pasar inadvertidos a su niños, Isabella sabía que los tres pequeños eran hijos de Christopher, no entendía como las otras personas decían que incluso eran parecidos a su marido, cuando sus pequeños tenían facciones de Hyde, la única que parecía notar las marcadas diferencias, era ella.

 **NUEVE AÑOS DESPUÉS**

La mirada de Gabriel la seguía mientras caminaba entre los pinos y las hojas secas sobre el piso, se mantenía recargado contra un tronco, observándola con intensidad, su rostro había adquirido las marcadas facciones de un hombre, de la ternura a la que el pueblo temía, no quedaba nada, su cabello era de un castaño claro, su mirada había adquirido un tono casi azulado, le gustaba observarlo cuando él la vigilaba, era como si no pudiera reconocer al chico con quien había crecido, no podía ver a su hermano ahí, veía a un hombre al que encontraba fascinante, Nessie decía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo, quizás era porque Gabriel no le dejaba acercarse a otros chicos de su edad, ninguno se atrevía a dar un paso cerca de ella o a sonreírle al menos, no a menos que quisieran que su hermano mayor les partiera la cara.

Los únicos hombres con los que tenía convivencia eran su padre, el marido de su madre y Gabriel, no podía decirlo en voz alta, no permitiría que sus padres supieran que se sentía terriblemente atraída hacia su hermano, la única que sabía de ello era Nessie, que intentaba ser la voz de la razón, incluso la había ayudado a salir del castillo a escondidas, para conocer a chicos nuevos, inevitablemente siempre terminaba comparándolos con él.

―Gabriel. ―lo llamó con aquella voz cantarina, el castaño levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con su mirada y ella camino alrededor de los árboles. ― ¿Crees que soy bonita? ―su hermano puso los ojos en blanco y ella sonrió. ―Alexander dijo que lo era, que era preciosa. ―el cuerpo entero de Gabriel se tensó, ella sabía cómo hacerlo enfurecer, no sabía si eran celos reales o solo celos de hermano mayor, pero la forma en que la protegía solo le causaba aun mayor fascinación, lo había visto moler a golpes a más de uno solo por mencionarla, Alexander era el hijo de uno de los soldados del castillo, estaba en entrenamiento para ser parte de ellos, a veces le hablaba, cuando Gabriel no estaba cerca, no le desagradaba, solo había sido el primer nombre que había venido a su mente y ahora estaba destinado a ver lo que era una batalla real. ―Edward cree que es un gran chico, quizás ya haya pacto un matrimonio para mí.

―Si se atreve a ofrecerte como si fueras un maldito objeto de su castillo, lo mataré. ―murmuró su hermano mostrando esa mirada intensa con la que sabía que estaba hablando en serio. ―Mataré a cualquiera que intente alejarte de mi lado y lo sabes, Margo. Así que deja de intentar que mate al idiota de Alexander, si deseas ver sangre correr, al menos elije a alguien que no se asuste cada que me ve.

―Es difícil cuando incluso Christopher teme de lo que podrías hacer. ―explicó con esa suave voz que parecía dulce e inocente. ― ¿Por qué no ahuyentas a los hombres que siguen a Ness?

―Ningún hombre sigue a Ness, es tan solo una niña de doce años, Margo.

―Es la heredera del reino, todos están a la espera de que una de nosotras elija a un príncipe, así como todas las doncellas esperan que las desposes. Los simples humanos creen que tener un título te da un poder sobre el mundo.

―Isabella quiere que al menos muestre interés por una doncella, podrían malinterpretar que tú y yo pasemos tanto tiempo juntos y a solas. Debemos pasar desapercibidos por unos meses más. ―murmuró su hermano con una tranquila intensidad marcada en sus palabras. La idea de verlo cortejar a cualquiera le ponía furiosa, ellas no eran suficientemente buenas para tenerlo, no merecían tener a Gabriel.

― ¿Temé que estemos teniendo sexo? ―preguntó de manera burlona y altiva, Gabriel levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

―Le he asegurado que sigues siendo tan pura como cuando naciste. ―respondió siguiendo su broma, le sonrió, él siempre sabía tratarla como quien era realmente, no como la estúpida muñeca de porcelana que se sentía cuando estaba con el resto, como si fuera una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer, una niña que no tenía permitido decir la palabra sexo en público.

―Edward ha comenzado a poner llave a mi habitación, creo que no confía en que estemos viviendo bajo el mismo techo. No sé porque las personas tienen tanto miedo a que no sea pura y virginal.

―No es eso a lo que temen, Margo. Repudian la idea de que seas mi hermana y la manera en que te comportas a mi alrededor. A los brujos no les importa con quien decidas tener sexo, los humanos tienen una moral muy alta cuando se trata de eso, y tú no haces más que darles motivos para que crean que estamos teniendo una aventura.

―Christopher e Isabella también temen que estemos teniendo algo, no solo los humanos tienen una moral sobre el sexo, Gabriel. Quizás deberías dejar de seguirme a todas partes, quizás debería dejar de mirarte fijamente, hay muchas cosas que podríamos cambiar para que dejen de temer por mí, pero son cosas que no estamos dispuestos a hacer.

―La diferencia entre ambos, Margo, es que tú deseas aquello que no puedes tener, tienes todo el poder que una persona solo puede soñar con tener, eres más poderosa que cualquier otro ser sobre la tierra, pero ni así puedes cambiar el hecho de que compartimos sangre y no puedes tenerme de la forma en que deseas.

―Podría, si dejaras de jugar a ser el perfecto hombre, siguiendo las reglas, cuidando cada acción que haces, si tan solo dejaras que hiciera lo que deseo, quizás la marca aparecería en ambos y nadie podría separarnos, serías mío y sería tuya. Podríamos destruir este maldito lugar y quemar todo desde sus cimientos, nadie podría detenernos, si tan solo me dieras la libertad de actuar. ―susurró acercándose a él hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron a unos cuantos milímetros de distancia, compartiendo el mismo aliento y el mismo espacio.

―Eres una ninfa tentadora, Margo. ―susurró su hermano mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ninguno se movía, ninguno daría jamás un paso más, quizás porque en el fondo temían realmente de lo que pasaría si lo hicieran, Isabella había amenazado con separarlos con una maldición si llegaban a hacer algo que rompiera las reglas moralmente impuestas, preferían la sutil y tentadora maldición de estar juntos, pero jamás unidos a la de estar separados para siempre. ―Uno de nosotros tiene que mantener el control, ninfa.

― ¿Y quién tiene el control ahora?

* * *

 **No sé que decir, solo que prometí terminar las historias que estaban publicadas y aquí estoy :)**

 **Es una historia completamente diferente, quizás por eso es que es la que más me tiene inspirada, no habla precisamente de amores perfectos, son solo amores prohibidos y letales, destinados a destruir todo a su paso.**

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus rr :3**


End file.
